A young bloomer
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Bloom was a lot younger than the rest of the Winx? What if she was Faragonda's adopted granddaughter?
1. A young fairy appears

There were 5 girls to another talking to each other in the courtyard of Alfea, the school for fairies.

The first girl had long blond hair and hazel eyes. Her name was Stella.

The second girls had light brown hair and green eyes. She also had tan skin. Her name was Flora.

The third girl had long, dark blue pigtails and dark blue eyes. Her name was Musa.

The fourth girl had dark brown hair and dark skin. She also had blue eyes. Her name was Aisha.

The fifth girl had short magenta hair with green eyes. Her name was Tecna.

The 5 of them were currently talking about what kind of classes they would be taking and what kind of boys they like. They were freshmen so picking a class was very important. While they were talking they heard a scream.

"Was that a scream?" Flora asked

"It was a scream but where did it come from?" Aisha asked

The scream was heard again and Musa looked up an saw that there was a young fairy in the air.

"Girls, up there!" Musa said

The other girls looked up and saw what Musa was pointing at and they saw the young fairy too. They saw that she was flying in a clumsy fashion.

"Jeez who taught her how to fly?" Stella asked

The young fairy in the air was now falling and ending landing on Stella. The other girls went over to see if they were okay. They saw that the fairy that was have trouble flying was top of Stella.

The girl was had slightly curly red hair that went down to her back. She also had bright sapphire blue eyes. The girl looked like she was at least 8 years old.

"Ow! That hurts" The girl said

Are you okay, sweetie?" Flora asked

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine" The girl said

"You might want to get up now" Tecna said

"Huh?" The girl asked

"You're sitting on top of our friend" Tecna said

The young red head looked down and saw that she was on top of Stella. The young girl was shocked and got off her.

"I-I'm so sorry" The girl said

Stella got up and dusted herself off. She then looked at the girl and exploded.

"What is wrong with you?! Don't you know how to fly?!" Stella asked loudly

"Calm down, Stella, it was just an accident. I'm sure she didn't mean to do it" Aisha said

"She got my clothes all dirty" Stella said

"You can just wash those later" Musa said

"Yeah, it's no big deal" Aisha said

Stella was about to shout again but Flora covered her mouth with her hand.

"Don't listen to her sweetie. What's really important is that you're not hurt" Flora said

"Thanks. I have to go now" The girl said

The girl ran off.

Later that day everyone, except Roxy, went down to magix to enjoy some pizza. They then noticed that it was really windy.

"Jeez the wind is really going wild" Stella said

"It's also getting late so we should get back" Aisha said

"Good idea" Musa said

They were about to depart but Flora saw something in the sky. When she got a good look she saw that it was the same fairy they fell on Stella earlier.

"Flora? What are you doing staring off into space like that?" Aisha asked

"That girl from earlier is up there" Flora said

Aisha looked up and saw that Flora was right

"Hey, you're right" Aisha said

They saw that the girl was struggling against the wind. The wind got stronger and the girl couldn't stop herself from being blown away. She was blown away towards a mountain.

"Oh no!" Flora said

The other girls also saw what happened.

"I'm sure she'll be fine" Stella said

"We need to go after her, Stella!" Musa said

"It's logical that we need to help her" Tecna said

The girls then transformed then flew into the direction the at the little red head blown towards. They landed near the mountain and looked around.

"She should've landed around here" Tecna said

"I think you mean crashed" Stella said

"You know what she meant" Musa said

Flora looked around and then looked up. She saw the little red head trapped on a ledge. She could tell that the girl was really high up.

Flora then flew up the others looked up and saw that she was headed towards the girl on the ledge.

When Flora made it she saw that the red head was shaking from fear.

"Hey there sweetie" Flora said

The redhead looked up and saw that Flora was there.

"You're one of the girls from earlier" The redhead said

"That's right and I'm here to help you" Flora said

"But, the wind is too strong for me" The girl said

"Don't worry, I'll help you" Flora said

"You will?" The girl said

"Of course" Flora said

The tanned fairy then stretched out her hand towards the girl.

"Take my hand and I'll help get to the ground" Flora said

The redhead looked at the fairy for a moment. She was trying to see if she was trust worthy. When she saw that she could trust her, she took her hand and held on to it.

With Flora's help they were able to fly to the ground with no trouble.

Are you okay?" Musa asked

"I am now, thanks to this girl" The redhead said

"My name is Flora" Flora said

"I'm Stella" Stella said

"My name is Musa" Musa said

"My name is Tecna" Tecna said

"And I'm Aisha" Aisha said

"I see" The redhead said

"What's you're name?" Musa said

"It's Bloom" Bloom said

"How old are you?" Stella asked

"STELLA!" The others shouted

"What?! I was just curious" Stella said

"I'm 8" Bloom said

"Eight?" Aisha asked

"That's right" Bloom said

"Why do you fly so clumsily?" Stella asked

"STELLA!" The others shouted

"What?!" Stella

"You're being rude!" Aisha

"It's okay" Bloom said

Bloom then started to tell them a little bit about herself.

"I just earned my winx a couple of day ago. My grandmother is too busy to help me practice so I'm practicing on my own but so far I'm not getting anywhere. Every time I try to fly I always end up crashing" Bloom said

"You just earned your winx? No wonder you're not a good flyer" Stella said

"STELLA!" The others said

"What? I'm just speaking the truth" Stella said

"Well look what you did" Tecna said

Stella saw that the young redhead was crying.

"I guess the truth really can hurt" Stella said

"I guess I'm not meant to be fairy. What kind of fairy can't fly?" Bloom asked

Flora bent down and hugged the little redhead.

"Don't cry sweetie. You said you just earned your winx right?" Flora said

R-right" Bloom said

"Well if you practice more then I'm sure you'll get the hang of it" Flora said

"You think so?" Bloom asked

"I know so. I'll even help you" Flora said

"You will?" Bloom said

"Not just her. All of us will be happy to pitch in and help you" Musa said

"Really?" Bloom asked

They all nodded.

"Thank you all so much" Bloom said

Tecna checked the time and saw that their curfew was in 20 minutes.

"Bad news girls, our curfew is in 20 minutes" Tecna said

"WHAT?!" Stella said

"Looks like we'll have to fly back" Musa said

"Looks like that's our only option" Aisha said

"Flora?" Bloom said

"Yes, sweetie?" Flora asked

"Will you hold my hand while we fly?" Bloom asked

"Of course" Flora said

The girls took flight and Flora held onto Bloom's hand. They made it back to Alfea in exactly 20 minutes.

"We finally made it back" Stella said

"But now we're breaking curfew" Tecna said

"Don't worry, we just need to sneak in without anyone spotting us" Stella said

A giant spotlight turned on and it was shining on them.

"Hold it right there, young ladies!" a strict voice said

"You were saying" Musa comments

"Shut up" Stella said

Two women appeared. The first woman was a brunette with chin length hair and was wearing glasses. She was Grizelda, the head of the discipline The other woman had white hair and was also wearing glasses. She was Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea.

"Young ladies, all of you are in deep trouble for skipping curfew" The woman said

"We just got sidetracked that's all" Stella said

"Doesn't matter" Grizelda said

Grizelda then looked at the little red head. Bloom got scared and tried to hide herself behind Flora.

"Especially you, Miss Bloom" Grizelda said

"Um..." Bloom said

"Do you have any idea how worried we were when you didn't return?" Grizelda asked

"Hey! It's not her fault! She was practicing her flying but the wind blew her towards a mountain ledge and she was too scared to fly down" Stella said

"It's true and I helped her down" Flora said

Grizelda looked at Bloom again.

"Is this true?" Grizelda said

"Y-yes" Bloom said

"Flying on a windy day. You should've known better" Grizelda said

Faragonda decided to step in.

"That's enough, Grizelda. What matters now is that everyone is safe" Faragonda said

Grizelda agreed and let it go.

The headmistress then looked at Bloom.

"Bloom, please be more careful next time. You had me worried" Faragonda said

Bloom then ran to the headmistress and hugged.

"I promise to be more careful next time, grandma" Bloom said

The other girls were shocked to hear what the young girl just said.

"GRANDMA?!" The others said in shock

"Right, Bloom is my granddaughter. And since you took your time to go rescue her, I'll over look this incident just this once but you might not get so lucky next time. So keep that in mind" Faragonda said

"Yes, headmistress" They all said

"Good, now off to bed" Faragonda said

Everyone went off to bed. The 5 girls actually hoped that they would get to see Bloom again.


	2. Flora the caretaker

Flora split from the others since the others had something to do. She was on her way back to her dorm but she was stopped by Grizelda.

"Ms. Flora" Grizelda said

"What is it, Ms. Grizelda?" Flora asked

"Headmistress Faragonda would like to have a word with you" Grizelda said

Flora wasn't expecting to hear that. She was hoping that she didn't do anything that got her in trouble. She had already been at Alfea for a week and she doesn't remember do anything that got her in trouble.

She followed Grizelda to Faragonda's office. She stepped inside and saw that Faragonda wasn't the only one who was there. Her granddaughter, Bloom, was also there.

"Headmistress Faragonda. You wanted to see me?" Flora asked

Bloom turned around and saw that Flora was there. She smiled and ran towards her and tackled her into a hug, which caused the both of them to fall over. The fairy of nature then felt the young redhead rubbing her cheek against hers.

"Bloom!" Faragonda yelled

The redhead turned around and saw that her grandmother was giving her disapproving look. Bloom knew that look. She pouted and got off of Flora.

"I'm sorry, Flora. She gets really excited when she meets someone she really likes" Faragonda said

"It's fine, headmistress. Anyway, why did you call me here? " Flora asked

"Well, I noticed that my granddaughter really likes you. She's really grateful for what you did for her last week" Faragonda said

"I was just doing the right thing" Flora said

"You clearly knew what to say to someone of her age" Faragonda said

"Well, I have a little sister back at home and I would often take care of her while my parents were working" Flora said

"That means you have experience taking care of someone younger than you are, am I right?" Faragonda asked

"I guess you could say that" Flora said

"That's good enough then" Faragonda said

"Good enough?" Flora asked

"You see, I need someone to look after Bloom while I'm still busy and I believe you're perfect for this job" Faragonda said

"So you want me to be her caretaker?" Flora asked

"Yes, I would also appreciate that you give her some of the lessons that you're learning here at Alfea" Faragonda said

Flora remained quiet, she honestly didn't know what to think about this.

"Please, Ms. Flora? I'll be on my best behavior. Please? I really like you, so please?" Bloom asked

After hearing that she couldn't turn the offer down.

"Oh, all right, I'll do it" Flora said

"Thank you, Flora, I really appreciate this" Faragonda said

"No problem, headmistress Faragonda" Flora said

The headmistress then looked at her Granddaughter.

"Now Bloom, I want you to be on your best behavior and do anything that Flora says, alright?" Faragonda asked

"I understand" Bloom said

"Good" Faragonda said

"Hey, grandma" Bloom said

"Hmm?" Faragonda asked

"Would be okay if I moved into the dorm that Flora is staying in?" Bloom asked

"Bloom, you know that only students can use the dorms" Faragonda said

"But, I want to make things easier for you and Flora can look after while you're busy" Bloom said

"But Flora has to attend classes" Grizelda said

"But what of I spend time with grandma while Flora is in class and then she take care of me when she has no more classes to attend" Bloom said

"Do you even know what your saying, young lady?" Grizelda asked

"That's not a bad idea" Faragonda said

Grizelda looked at Faragonda with a look of disbelief.

"Headmistress Faragonda, you aren't really suggesting that we go through this crazy plan that your granddaughter just came up with, are you?" Grizelda asked

"It'll be fine Grizelda and I believe that Bloom moving into the dorms will be better for her. Even though she's not a student here yet I'll make an exception for her" Faragonda said

Grizelda could tell when the headmistress has made up her mind and she could also tell that she wasn't going to change her mind ether. So she just sighed and gave in.

"As you wish" Grizelda said

"Excellent. Now Bloom, go get your stuff and follow Flora to where her dorm is" Faragonda said

"Ok!" Bloom said

"And Flora" Faragonda said

"Yes?" Flora asked

"Try to be patient with my granddaughter. She's a bit shy and is a bit of a crybaby" Faragonda said

Bloom heard this and pouted. She tried to glare at her grandmother, but it just made her look cute instead of intimidating.

"Hey! I am not a crybaby!" Bloom said

"She's also stubborn" Faragonda said

Bloom pouted even more.

"Come on, Bloom, let's go get your stuff" Flora said

"Fine" Bloom said

They went and got her stuff and then went back to the dorm that Flora was in. The nature fairy currently didn't have a roommate but now Bloom will be her roommate. They took some time to get everything put up.

"Hey, Flora" Bloom said

"Yes?" Flora asked

"What are we going to do today since we still have a lot of time?" Bloom asked

Flora wasn't sure what to do right now. She wasn't planning on having the redhead move in with her. She was honored that she was chosen to take care of the headmistress's granddaughter, but she didn't even know anything about her. Maybe she should start with learning what kind of person she is. She would need to know what she likes and what she dislikes. Her favorite food, favorite color, etc.

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Flora asked

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked

"What's your favorite food?" Flora asked

"Pizza" Bloom said

"Favorite color?" Flora asked

"Purple" Bloom said

"Favorite animal?" Flora asked

"Horse" Bloom said

Flora was already getting to know Bloom and she could tell that she had a heart of gold.

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" Bloom asked

"I want to know more about you, sweetie" Flora said

"Really?" Bloom asked

"Of course" Flora said

"Will you help me be a better flyer?" Bloom asked

"Of course" Flora said

"Teach how to fight the wind because it keeps blowing me away" Bloom said

"We need to start with your control in flight. Let's go outside and practice" Flora said

Bloom nodded and followed her new caretaker. They both transformed into their fairy forms. Flora helped her control in flight and the young redhead was starting get the hang of it.

Flora was starting to see some progress with Bloom. She crashed a few times and even cried, believing that she wouldn't be able to become a proper fairy. The nature fairy could see that she didn't much confidence in herself, which was something that she struggled with sometimes.

She then taught the redhead how to land properly. The next lesson was how to fight against a strong gust of wind. Flora could tell that this was going to be something that Bloom will really struggle against since she witnessed what happened last week. She would try to encourage Bloom when she was feeling down and told her not to give up.

Eventually Bloom was able to fly in the wind thanks to some of the breezes that Flora created for her.

"Look Flora! Look! I'm flying!" Bloom said

"That's wonderful, Bloom!" Flora said

She then saw how late it was and told Bloom that it was time to go back to the dorm.

"Bloom, I think we should head back to the dorm" Flora said

"Already?!" Bloom asked

"You don't want to?" Flora asked

Bloom struggled to come up with an answer.

"Tell you what, I'll take you downtown for some pizza, how does that sound?" Flora asked

"You will? You really mean that?!" Bloom asked

"Of course sweetie" Flora said

"Yay! Thank you, Flora! You're the best!" Flora said

While they were having pizza, Flora was starting to feel strange. She thought she would feel like a big sister to Bloom but instead she started to feel like a mother to the redhead. She didn't mind this feeling since she was given the position of caretaker to Bloom by Faragonda. It just felt strange for her to feel this way towards someone that she wasn't even related to.

They made it back to the dorm and saw that everyone else was already there. The other girls saw that Flora was there and they saw that Bloom was there.

"It's Bloom!" Stella said

Bloom got frightened and hid behind Flora's legs like she did last week.

"Keep your voice down, Stella, you're scaring her" Musa said

"Sorry" Stella said

"Anyway, why are you with Bloom, Flora?" Aisha said

Flora then started to explain why she was with her.

"She made you her caretaker?" Tecna asked

"It makes sense. The headmistress probably saw how attached she was to you when we came back late" Musa said

"Is she seriously going to be staying in here with us?" Stella asked

"That's what Bloom wanted and the headmistress agreed to let her stay here" Flora said

"Well I think its about time we all go to bed since its already this late" Musa said

"I agree" Aisha said

Everyone told each other their good nights and went to sleep in their rooms.


	3. Bonding with the other girls

Flora was taking Bloom out shopping as an award for discovering her fairy element, which was fire. She was proud of her and thought that she deserved an award for all of the hard work she has been doing for the past month.

"Flora!" Bloom said

"What is it, Bloom?" Flora asked

"When are you going to teach me some attack spells?" Bloom asked

Flora stopped and looked at the young girl. She wasn't sure if she had the heart to tell her that there was nothing she could teach her about an element that she doesn't have. But she had to because she didn't want to lie to her. She saw that the little girl had some sparkles in her eyes.

"Sweetie, I don't think there's any attack spells that I can teach you" Flora said

Bloom was shocked to hear this from her caretaker.

"What?! Why?!" Bloom whined

"I don't have the power of fire, my magic is based on nature" Flora said

Flora then noticed that the young eight year old was about to cry based on her sad look and almost teary face.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure that you'll come up with your own attack spells one day" Flora said

Bloom then pouted and started to complain again.

"But it'll take forever for me to learn an attack spell on my own" Bloom said

"There are no shortcuts in growth, Bloom, these things take time" Flora said

Bloom was still pouting but she didn't say anything else after that.

"I'll be happy to teach you some defense spells if you like" Flora said

The young redhead immediately cheered up and quickly agreed to learn some defensive spells.

The next day, Bloom was in the courtyard trying to use more powerful spells on her own but she didn't make any progress. She tried to come up with some powerful defense spells but that also resulted in a failure. She kept practicing and she was able to come up with some more spells and she was super happy. She even practiced her flying and had gotten even better at it and she did it all on her own.

When she was back in the dorm she decided to do some drawing. She was drawing Stella in an orange gown. She was trying to make sure that the drawing was perfect. She wasn't very close Stella yet because she was afraid of her temper.

When Bloom was finally done, her dorm room opened wide and Stella came in. This startled the redhead.

"There you are Bloom, I was wondering if you've seen my headband anywhere" Stella said

"Uh…no I haven't, sorry" Bloom said

Stella cursed to herself.

"Man, where did I put it?" Stella asked herself

Stella then looked down on the floor and saw the notebook that Bloom was drawing on. The redhead got startled by Stella's sudden entrance and accidently threw her drawing book on the floor. She picked it up and saw the drawing of her.

"Bloom, did you draw this?" Stella asked

The redhead was nervous that the hyperactive blonde would yell at her again but she didn't like to lie so she just nodded.

Stella then looked back at the drawing of her.

"Amazing!" Stella said

"Huh?" Bloom asked

"You've got some talent there, Bloom" Stella said

"Um…thank you?" Bloom asked

"Come with me to my room" Stella said

The redhead followed the older blonde to her room.

"Is there something that you need?" Bloom asked

"I need you stay right there and tell me what outfit you like best" Stella said

Bloom was entirely sure what she meant but if she had to guess then she would have to guess that Stella wanted to hear her opinion on the outfits that she has in her closet. There were some outfits that she thought looked really good on Stella and there others that she thought weren't as good. She was allowed to pick out an outfit herself for Stella to try on. The blonde really loved Bloom's taste in fashion.

"Come with me, Bloom, we're going to Magix" Stella said

"But" Bloom said

"Come on, you need to let loose and have some fun" Stella said

Bloom couldn't really argue back and followed Stella to Magix.

Stella was using Bloom as her model. She also wanted to find some clothes that she believed would look good on her.

The first outfit was a jean jacket and a white sleeveless summer dress with low heeled sandals. She even had a blue bow in her red hair.

"Amazing! You look so cute!" Stella said

Bloom was happy that Stella really enjoyed being with her.

"You really think so?" Bloom asked

"Of course! It suites you! Let's try some other clothes on" Stella said

"Ok!" Bloom said

The next outfit was a black sleeveless jean jacket with a V-neck purple shirt. She was also wearing a black mini skirt with black go-go boots. This time she had a purple ribbon in her hair.

"You look amazing!" Stella said

They then went to some bathing suites. Bloom was now wearing a blue bikini. The top was had frills on it and the bottom also had frills. The bottom looked like a miniskirt.

"You look totally adorably" Stella said

"Thank you, Stella! I hope I can be as pretty as you someday" Bloom said

Stella couldn't believe that the young eight year just called her pretty.

"You really think I'm pretty?" Stella asked

"Yes, I really do" Bloom said

"Thanks, Bloom, that really mean a lot to me" Stella said

MEANWHILE AT ALFEA

Flora was in a panic. Bloom was supposed to be in her room by the time she got back but she was nowhere in sight. She even told Faragonda and the headmistress told that her granddaughter would often wonder off on her own. She told Flora not to worry about it and that she'll return before she knows it.

The other girls were also there.

"Flora, you need to calm down" Aisha said

"How can I calm down if I don't know where Bloom is?" Flora asked

"She'll turn up eventually. You shouldn't worry so much" Musa said

"I can't help it. I don't know if she's okay or not. What if she ran into some witches? What if she ran into the Trix? What if she was kidnapped? She might be scared and alone. She might be crying her eyes out because she has no idea where she is" Flora said

"You're starting to sound like a mother, Flora" Tecna said

"A very worried mother" Musa added

"An overprotective mother" Aisha said

"I can't help it! I just want to know if she's okay!" Flora said

The dorm room doors opened and they heard two voices and looked over to see that it was Bloom and Stella.

"No matter what outfit your wearing, it always looks good on you. You should totally be a model in the future" Stella said

"You really think I'll be a goon model?" Bloom asked

"You'll be a fantastic model!" Stella said

"Okay! I'll try to be the best model ever!" Bloom said

The two girls looked up and saw that the others were there.

"Hey girls! We're back from Magix" Stella said

"Stella bought me some outfits" Bloom said

Flora dashed towards Bloom hugged her for dear life.

"Bloom! I was so worried!" Flora said

"Worried? Why?" Bloom asked

"You weren't in the dorm when I came back and I had no idea where you were" Flora said

Bloom looked down, she felt guilty about making her caretaker worry about her.

"I'm sorry" Bloom said

Aisha took this time to scold Stella.

"You could've texted us that you were out with Bloom" Aisha said

"I was having so much fun with Bloom that I completely forgot to let any of you know" Stella said

"Do you realize that Flora was panicking the entire time while you two we're out?" Tecna asked

"I'm sorry! Jeez! You don't need to gang up on me like that" Stella said

"We're just trying to help you realize that you need to be considerate" Musa said

The next day Bloom was looking at some of the flowers and saw some butterflies flying around. She was thought that everything looked so pretty.

The redhead then heard a beautiful sound, no, more like a beautiful voice. She followed the singing that she was hearing and saw that it was Musa who was singing. She didn't know what the song was but she started to sing too after she was familiar with the lyrics that she heard Musa sing.

Musa stopped singing when she heard another singing voice. It was high pitched and it sounded like the voice of a little girl. She thought it was a beautiful voice. She knew the voice was nearby and saw that it was Bloom who was singing.

The redhead didn't realize that she was the only one singing.

"Bloom?" Musa said

Bloom stopped singing and looked over to see that Musa was staring at her. She blushed and backed away a little bit.

"S-sorry! I heard you singing and I couldn't help but sing too" Blooms said

"It's fine, but I think you have good singing voice" Musa said

"You really think so?" Bloom asked

"Of course, I think you have a talent for singing" Musa said

"There's no way I'm that good" Bloom said

"I mean it, Bloom. Would like to sing together?" Musa asked

"Of course!" Bloom said

The next day, she found Tecna in her room and she had some kind of headset on.

"Hey, Tecna" Bloom said

Tecna took off the strange visor and looked at the redhead.

"Hey, Bloom, what can I do for you?" Tecna asked

"What are you doing?" Bloom asked

"I was playing some video games" Tecna said

"Video games?" Bloom asked

"Would like to try?" Tecna asked

"If you don't mind" Bloom said

"Go right ahead" Tecna said

She tried the game and thought that it was really fun and Tecna decided that they should play a game together.

The next day, the young redhead was watching Aisha from afar. She was watching her dance. She decided to get a little closer.

Aisha saw the young redhead watching her as she danced and stopped.

"Hey Bloom" Aisha said

"Aww" Bloom pouted

"What's wrong?" Aisha asked

"Why'd you stop dancing? I was enjoying it" Bloom said

Aisha was glad that there was someone that loves to watch her dance.

"Would you like me to give you some dancing lessons so you can dance like me?" Aisha asked

"Would you really teach me how to dance?" Bloom asked

"Of course" Aisha said

"Then please teach me" Bloom said

Bloom got to bond with the other members of the winx and all of them felt like big sisters to the redhead. They hope


	4. The day of the rose

It was the day of the rose, that day where everyone celebrates that day of their own mother. Stella was a little down since she hasn't seen her mother ever since her parents divorced but she didn't let that keep her down. Bloom wasn't as down since she never even remembers her mother.

Bloom was excited for the day of the rose because she was going to spend the entire day with her grandmother. She was went to the top of Alfea to look over the horizon. That was when she saw Musa sitting there. The first thing she noticed was that she looked sad. Seeing the one of the girls that she looked up to sad, she decided to see if she could cheer her up but she wanted to know why she looked so sad.

"Musa" Bloom said

The music fairy looked over and saw that the young redhead was there. She wasn't expecting to see her here. She wondered what she was doing here.

"Hey, Bloom, what are you doing here?" Musa asked

"I came here for the view, I wanted to see this before I go to magix with grandma" Bloom said

Musa just looked back at the view that she was looking at before and continued to have a look of depression. The young redhead saw that Musa wasn't happy at all. She decided to try to put on a show for her.

Using her magic, Bloom summoned hula hoop. She got Musa's attention again. The older fairy was looking at this but she didn't even crack a smile. The redhead then tried spinning a ball on her finger and her head. But Musa still didn't smile. She tried to dance on front of her but that didn't work ether. She even tried to make her laugh by falling on purpose.

Everything she tried was ignored and the redhead left to go to Faragonda with a gloomy look on her face. The headmistress saw the look on her face and grew concerned about her granddaughter.

"Bloom, what's wrong?" Faragonda asked

"Musa's sad and I tried to cheer up but nothing worked" Bloom said

"Is this girl one of your dorm mates?" Faragonda asked

Bloom nodded.

"Yes and she looked so sad and I didn't want to see her sad. I heard she wasn't planning on doing anything today" Bloom said

"Well, Bloom, it's her decision to stay here, I suggest you just leave her be" Faragonda said

"But-" Bloom said

"Just leave her be, Bloom" Faragonda said

The redhead and her grandmother were set to leave for Magix in an hour and the redhead had that much time to cheer Musa up. She decided that the best way was to ask her directly why she was so sad.

Bloom went back to the top and saw that Musa was still there.

"Musa" Bloom said

The fairy of music turned back and saw that the redhead was back.

"What do you want this time?" Musa asked

"Why are you sad today?" Bloom asked

"You wouldn't understand" Musa said

"I wouldn't?" Bloom asked

"No, now please leave" Musa said

The redhead pouted at her stubbornness. Musa looked at Bloom and saw the huffy face that she was making. She just sighed and decided to let the redhead know why she was so sad on the day of the rose.

"The truth is that my mother died when I was still a child" Musa said

"Died?" Bloom asked

"Yes and I get very sad on a day like this" Musa said

Musa then turned back towards Bloom.

"You have a mother so you wouldn't understand" Musa said

"But…I don't have a mother" Bloom said

Musa turned back towards with a shocked look on her face.

"You don't have a mother?" Musa asked

"I don't have a father ether. The only relative I have is my grandma. I don't even remember seeing them at all. My grandma has been raising me herself" Bloom said

Musa regretted saying that the redhead wouldn't understand.

"I'm sorry for saying that you wouldn't understand" Musa said

Bloom shook her head.

"No, you're right I don't understand because I've never met my parents. You've known your parents your whole life" Bloom said

Musa remained silent. She didn't know what to say to the redhead.

"Musa, even though you're mother isn't around anymore, I don't think she would want to see you sad like this. I think she wants you to be happy and move on. I think you should join me and grandma today" Bloom said

Musa looked at the sky and thought about the young redhead's words. She had to admit that despite being eight, she was surprisingly wise.

"Okay" Musa said

"Huh?" Bloom asked

"You offered to let me join you and I don't think I can turn that down" Musa said

"Musa" Bloom said in excitement

"C'mon let's get going and party like there's no tomorrow" Musa said

"Yeah!" Bloom said

Faragonda was secretly watching the entire thing with smile on her face. She had a feeling that her granddaughter would confront Musa again even though she told her to leave her be. She was honestly proud of her. She chose this time to reveal herself.

"We would be happy to have join us" Faragonda said

The two girls turned back in shock to see that Faragonda was there.

""G-g-grandma! I-I u-um w-well" Bloom stuttered

"Say no more Bloom. I had a feeling you would do this so I followed you here" Faragonda said

"S-sorry" Bloom said

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Faragonda said

Bloom looked at grandma in surprise.

"I don't?" Bloom asked

"No, in fact I'm proud of you" Faragonda said

"Proud of me?" Bloom asked

The young redhead was confused. Her grandmother was proud that she disobeyed her?

"You followed your heart and believed that you needed to cheer someone up when they were down. That is the path to becoming a true fairy" Faragonda said

Musa nodded in agreement.

"She's right. Thanks Bloom, you really helped me out" Musa said

"I helped you?" Bloom asked

The young redhead's chest started to feel warm. She smiled wide from this feeling. She had no idea that helping someone would feel this good.

"I had no idea that helping someone would feel so good" Bloom said

Bloom then skipped ahead to get her stuff, leaving Faragonda and Musa alone.

"Headmistress Faragonda?" Musa asked

"Hmm?" Faragonda asked

"How can Bloom be so cheerful even though she doesn't have any parents?" Musa said

"I taught her that one needs to move on after tragic events. She's also following her heart. In the future she may want to discover what happened to her parents. But right now I want her to live her life as happily as possible" Faragonda said

Musa listened to the headmistress' words and thought that her teachings were leading Bloom down the right path. She then spent the day of the rose with Faragonda and Bloom.

On the bus ride back, the young redhead fell asleep in Musa's lap.

"She really tired herself out today" Musa said

Faragonda let out a little chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose she did" Faragonda said

Musa then gave the sleeping redhead a piggyback ride back to the dorm. Surprisingly she was the first one back in the dorm. She carried Bloom back to her dorm room and put her in her bed. She put the covers over her and gave her a smooch on the forehead.

"Good night, Bloom" Musa said

The music fairy then turned off the lights and closed the doors.


	5. The voice of nature

The Winx were currently at black mud swamp with Professor Palladium. They were given a class assignment to listen to the voice of nature without using magic. Bloom begged to join them and she was eventually given permission to shadow the class but on the condition that she would behave.

Professor Palladium teleported as soon as he was done with his explanation.

"Let's start looking already!" Bloom said

Bloom was about to run ahead but Flora lifted her up to prevent her from going anywhere.

"Hold on, Bloom! You need to stay with us. That means no wondering off on your own" Flora said

The young redhead crossed her arms and legs and pouted.

"Meanie" Bloom said

"She's just making sure that you stay safe" Musa said

They started to go into the swamp and everyone, except Bloom, went into the deep mud.

"This is so gross" Stella said

"Whatever happened to, But mud is so good for my complexion?" Musa asked

"Yeah it is, just not swamp mud" Stella said

"Wait for me" Bloom said

"Bloom stay there" Aisha said

Bloom looked at her fairy elder in confusion.

"Why?" Bloom said

"You'll sink into the mud because of your height" Aisha said

The group then saw a bubble and Flora threw a small log at it. Anyone who was near the bubble would've been turned to stone.

"That was close" Stella said

Musa looked around and saw that Bloom was gone.

"Hey, where did Bloom go?" Musa said

Flora heard those words and looked around and saw that the young redhead was near the mud and was about to pop a bubble with a stick.

Seeing what she was about to do, hidden adrenaline in Flora kicked in and rushed over to Bloom.

"BLOOM! NO!" Flora shouted.

Flora wasn't able to stop her from popping the bubble but she was able to get her away in time before she was turned to stone.

Bloom saw that and her eyes sparkled.

"Cool!" Bloom said

"No, not cool! You could've turned to stone!" Flora said

"But I didn't" Bloom said

"That's not the point! You need to be more careful" Flora said

"All right" Bloom said

"This swamp is way too deep for her to walk in" Tecna said

"You're right, which means that someone needs to carry her" Musa said

The other girls then looked at Stella. The blonde saw this and was confused.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Stella asked

The grouped continued on through the forest. It was then revealed that Stella was being forced to give Bloom a piggyback ride.

"Why me? Why don't I have to carry her?" Stella asked

"Because you made us carry your shopping bags last week, so you owe us" Musa said

"Giddy up, Stella!" Bloom said

The blonde princess groaned.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Stella asked

"Quit complaining" Tecna said

Flora then recognized some plants that really hate noise. Unfortunately Stella didn't listen and whistled. Stella and Bloom got trapped in the vines.

Stella was screaming and Bloom was laughing. Flora told them to be quiet. Getting Stella to quiet down wasn't problem but Bloom was more of challenge because the vines were entangling her in her ticklish spots which was why she was laughing so much.

"If we could use magic then we would have her out of there in no time" Musa said

"More importantly, I never realized that she was so ticklish" Stella said

Aisha managed to think quickly and climbed a tree took a tree vine and swung down and managed to snatch the redhead from the vines.

"You okay?" Aisha asked

Bloom giggled.

"Again! Again!" Bloom said

"Maybe some other time" Tecna said

Stella was then forced to carry her again. Flora was in the lead since she was the fairy of nature. Their good luck came to an end since they were in a part of the swamp where there were barely any plants. Flora wasn't completely in tune with nature yet so they were at a dead end.

"What do we do now?" Musa said

"I don't know but the voice of nature is telling me that we're not in danger" Flora said

Bloom was looking around. She was currently seeing everything in an aura. She was able to see every living thing's aura. She was reading the area's aura and it was telling her what direction to go in.

"That way! Go that way" Bloom said

"Sweetie, we can't wonder aimlessly" Flora said

"But mother nature is telling me that we should go that way" Bloom said

"Are you sure?" Musa asked

"Let's just go, it's not like we have choice" Stella said

The winx then went into the direction that Bloom was telling them to go in. Stella was forced to take the lead because she was still carrying Bloom. To their surprise they actually made it to the crystal clearing first. They got the most points out of the whole class.

Soon everyone was back in the dorm.

"That was so much fun!" Bloom said

"Speak for yourself, my shoulders got stiff because I had to carry you the whole time" Stella said

"Here, I'll make up to you" Bloom said

Bloom got behind Stella and started to rub her shoulders. She was about to say that she didn't need to do it but she started to feel really good. She told her to keep going.

Flora was bothered by something.

"Flora? What's wrong?" Tecna asked

"Don't you think it was weird when Bloom was able to get us to where we needed to suddenly?" Flora asked

"Well it was an assignment to listen to the voice of nature. Maybe that's what it was" Tecna said

"I don't think so. Bloom was more focused on having fun instead of focusing on the assignment" Flora said

"Hey, you're right. She was able to guide us to where we needed to go when we got lost" Tecna said

Flora then asked Bloom something when they were alone.

"Bloom?" Flora asked

"Yes?" Bloom said

"Remember how you guided us when we were lost?" Flora asked

"Yes" Bloom said

"How did you know where to go?" Flora asked

Bloom was trying to put it in words the best she could.

"Aura" Bloom said

"Aura?" Flora asked

"Every living thing has an aura and I saw the aura of nature" Bloom said

Flora wasn't sure how to respond to what the little girl just said.

The next day when there were no classes. With Tecna's help they were going to see what Bloom was talking about. This time they were in the forest.

"Bloom, can you put these on?" Tecna asked

Bloom took some googles that Tecna had. She nodded and put them on and started to walk with the others. Tecna had a small screen with her, which would allow here to view what Bloom was seeing. It's like they were seeing what Bloom was seeing.

"Are you sure this will work?" Flora asked

"Trust me on this, Flora" Tecna said

When they looked at the screen they were shocked to see that it was actually the aura that the little redhead was describing. The aura was leading her wherever she wanted to go.

"Is this the aura that she was talking about?" Flora asked

"It must be" Tecna said

Tecna then looked back at Bloom. They even saw their own auras.

"It's extremely rare for a fairy to sense and see aura. Bloom might be a very special fairy" Tecna said

Flora was wondering what was so special about her.


	6. A day at the beach

It was the weekend and the girls decided to go the beach for some fun in the sun. Everyone was wearing a swimsuit and Bloom was the wearing the one that Stella had bought her the other day. Her red hair was styled in two braided pigtails.

Stella was sunbathing, Flora was making a sandcastle with Musa, Tecna was reading a book and Aisha was about to go swimming.

Aisha saw that Bloom wanted to go into the water but she looked a little scared.

"Hey, Bloom, you coming in?" Aisha asked

The little redhead blushed and tried to come up with an excuse to not go into the water.

"Um…well…I think I'll make sandcastles instead" Bloom said

Aisha knew that there was something wrong because she could tell that she really wanted to swim but something was stopping her from going in. That's when she realized the reason why she was afraid to go into the water.

"Bloom, do you not know how to swim?" Aisha asked

Aisha knew that she was spot on when she saw the look on the young girl's face. She also saw that her face was red. She guessed that the young fairy was embarrassed that she couldn't swim.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about" Aisha said

Bloom looked at the fairy of waves and saw that she was serious about what she said.

"Um…you're right, I don't know how to swim" Bloom said

"Would you like to learn how to swim?" Aisha asked

Bloom nodded.

"In that case, I'll teach you" Aisha said

"You'll teach me how to swim?" Bloom said with hope

"Of course, it's necessary to learn how to swim where I'm from" Aisha said

"Ok" Bloom said

Aisha started to teach Bloom how to swim.

"Now just relax" Aisha said

Bloom did her best to relax but she was having a hard time relaxing because of the fear of going underwater and drowning.

"Relax your muscles. Don't worry I'm here" Aisha said

Bloom relaxed more and tried her best not to flail. She was then told to kick her legs to start moving.

"You're doing great, Bloom!" Aisha said

Aisha was able to teach Bloom how to be an excellent swimmer. She then taught the young redhead how to hold her breath and how to swim underwater. She was even taught how to surf. Aisha was honestly impressed because of how quickly she was able to learn the lessons that she was teaching her. Bloom was a fast learner. She has been a fast learner lately.

As soon as the redhead got out of the water she was invited over by Musa and Flora to build a sandcastle.

"Hey, Bloom, come over here and build a sandcastle with us" Musa said

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Flora said

Bloom smiled and happily accepted their offer.

"Okay!" Bloom said

They were able to build a small sandcastle and it looked like a tiny castle that belonged to a rich and royal kingdom. Bloom then decided to do something to the castle. She used her magic and casted a spell. The spell made the castle a lot bigger. In her eyes, it was fitting for royalty.

Stella was getting some sun but then a giant shadow appeared and was blocking her sun.

"Could you move please? Your blocking my sun" Stella said

When the shadow didn't move, the blonde princess sat up and was about to give whoever it was a piece of her mind. She paused and looked up in shock when she realized that it wasn't a person but something else entirely. What she was looking at was a giant sandcastle.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SOLARIA IS THAT?!" Stella asked in shock

Tecna came over and saw the giant castle too.

"Someone built a giant sandcastle, very impressive" Tecna said

"Now's not the time to be impressed! I'm going to find whoever's responsible for this" Stella said

Aisha came back to the surface and saw the castle too.

"Ok, now that's cool" Aisha said

Stella, Tecna and Aisha entered the castle. She then saw Bloom, Musa and Flora there.

"Yay! A giant sandcastle!" Bloom said

"I'm honestly impressed that you knew a spell that could do this" Musa said

"I just hope it's not bothering anybody" Flora said

Stella then walked over to the three girls and started to interrogate them.

"So you three were the ones that were responsible for making this giant castle" Stella said

"Hi, Stella, yes we are but it was normal sandcastle but then Bloom decided to use a spell that made it bigger" Musa said

"It's really impressive, don't you think?" Flora asked

"Yes it is, but this castle is blocking my sun" Stella said

"You could just move to a different spot you know" Aisha said

"I like the spot where I'm at right now, thank you very much!" Stella said

"Maybe it would be better it you returned the castle to it's normal size" Tecna said

Bloom pouted a little and agreed to turn it back to normal.

"Okay fine" Bloom said

Bloom then used her magic and reversed the spell. The only problem was that everyone was still inside it.

"Wait! Not while we're still in here!" Aisha said

It was too late and the castle shrunk down on them and everyone was covered in sand.

"Why didn't you wait until we we're out?" Tecna asked

"I thought you wanted it back to normal right away" Bloom said

"Great now we're all covered in sand" Stella said

"Hey, Bloom, what do you say we bury Stella in the sand?" Musa asked

"Sounds like fun!" Bloom said

"Bury me in the sand?" Stella asked

Musa and Bloom buried the blonde in sand.

"This surprisingly comfortable" Stella said

"That's called a sand bath" Musa said

"I should try this more often" Stella said

Aisha then came over with a volleyball.

"Sounds like fun!" Flora said

"I want to play! I want to play!" Bloom said in excitement

The girls picked teams. It was Bloom, Musa and Aisha vs Flora, Stella and Tecna.

"All right! Bloom, you serve" Aisha said

"Serve?" Bloom asked

That told Aisha that the redhead had never played volleyball before. She explained the rules of the game to her. She even had everyone give her a demonstration to her so she would understand. Bloom was able to understand how to play now and was prepared to start playing now.

Bloom served and the ball was then hit over the net by Musa. Flora was able to hit it and Tecna was able to hit back over the net. Aisha hit it back and Stella tried to hit but it came to fast and ended up hitting her in the face. She ended falling over.

"Stella! Are you okay?" Flora asked

"As long as it didn't leave a permanent mark on my face I'm good" Stella said

The game ended with Bloom's side winning but it was very close. They then played some beachball. They would hit the ball towards each other. They stayed at the beach for the whole day. Stella then noticed that it was getting dark.

"Do think its about time we go back?" Stella asked

"I think so" Flora said

"That was the most fun I've had in a while" Musa said

"I enjoyed it too" Tecna said

"Can we back here again someday?" Bloom asked

"You bet we can!" Aisha said

"We definitely should" Stella said

"I wouldn't mind coming here again" Flora said

The 6 girls then left the beach and went back to Alfea.


	7. Strange dreams

_Bloom was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was having a bad dream. She was in an unknown location and saw that there was destruction everywhere. She then saw that there was three evil witches attacking everything in sight._

 _Bloom then saw that she was inside a castle. She saw the same evil witches from before. She then saw a tall woman wearing a golden gown and a gold mask. She was now in front of the golden woman and she was staring right at her._

" _Bloom" The woman said_

" _H-how do you know my name?" Bloom asked_

" _I could never forget you, Bloom" The woman said_

" _W-who are you?" Bloom asked_

" _My name is Daphne and I am here to guide you" Daphne said_

" _Guide me? Guide me to what?" Bloom asked_

" _To realize your true power" Daphne said_

" _True power? What are you talking about? You're not making any sense at all" Bloom said_

" _You will find out on your own" Daphne said_

" _No wait! Come back!" Bloom said_

" _If you wish to learn more then come to Lake Roccaluce" Daphne said_

" _Wait! Please don't leave!" Bloom said_

 _She then saw the three evil witches from before and they were cackling. They looked like they were about to attack. The redhead screamed._

Bloom woke up screaming and started to breath heavily.

Flora woke up to the sound of screaming and saw that it was Bloom who screamed. She then saw that she was crying. She got out of her bed and walked over towards Bloom.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Flora asked

"I had a nightmare" Bloom said

"Was it scary?" Flora asked

Bloom nodded.

"It's okay, it was just a dream. You don't need to be afraid anymore" Flora said

A-are you sure?" Bloom asked

"Of course, I'm sure" Flora said

The two of them went back to sleep.

The next day when everyone went to class Bloom tried to play or do something, but she couldn't keep her mind off that dream she had. She remembered something that the golden woman told her. she told her to come to Lake Roccaluce if she wanted to know more.

Bloom decided that it was time for her to find out what dream was telling her. With her destination set, she went off in the woods by herself. She transformed and flew into the woods. She left just when Flora and the others got out of class for the day.

The winx came back to the dorm and saw that Bloom was gone. Flora then started to panic.

"Where's Bloom? Where is she? Is she okay?" Is she lost?" Flora asked in a panic

"Calm down, Flora, I'm sure she just got bored and went off to play somewhere" Musa said

"She's right, I'm sure she'll be back soon" Aisha said

"I'm sorry, but I would be at ease if I knew where she was" Flora said

Flora then went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Stella asked

"I'm going to see if I can find her" Flora said

"Let us come with you. All of us will search together" Tecna said

The 5 girls set out to search for their friend. Flora used her powers and found out that Bloom went in the woods by herself. That made the nature fairy panic even more. She transformed and flew into the forest as fast as she could.

"Flora, wait!" Stella said

"Let's hurry up and follow her" Tecna said

The others transformed too and flew into the forest to find the fire fairy.

Bloom was following the aura to the lake. She could somehow since that she was going in the right direction. She finally made it to the lake and saw how pretty it is.

"So pretty" Bloom said

The redhead then started to get a headache. Daphne was talking to her again.

"Dive into the lake, Bloom and we will finally be able to meet" Daphne said

Bloom did as she was told. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason she felt like she could trust this woman.

Bloom dived into the lake and went to the very bottom. She saw a cave up ahead and went there. As soon as she entered the cave, Daphne appeared.

"We finally meet, Bloom, I've been for us to meet for a very long time" Daphne said

"You're Daphne" Bloom said

"You've grown a lot" Daphne said

"How do you know me?" Bloom asked

"I know you because I've been watching you for a long time" Daphne said

"A long time?" Bloom asked

"I've been watching you ever since you were baby" Daphne said

"Why?" Bloom asked

"Because you're a very special fairy" Daphne said

"Me?" Bloom asked

"Yes, your true power will awaken very soon, the power that I passed onto a long time ago" Daphne said

Bloom wasn't sure how to process all the information that was being given to her.

"Now take this" Daphne said

Daphne held out her hands and Bloom saw that she was holding a chest.

"What's that?" Bloom asked

"It was something that belonged to you a long time ago" Daphne said

Bloom took the chest and opened it. Inside was a blue tiara.

"A tiara?" Bloom asked

"Yes, it belongs to you" Daphne said

"Daphne, what are you?" Bloom asked

"I am a nymph" Daphne said

"A nymph?" Bloom asked

"Have you ever heard of the 9 nymphs of the magical dimension?" Daphne asked

"Yes, the nymphs were responsible for controlling the magic dimension after the great dragon disappeared" Bloom said

"That's right and I am of the nine nymphs of the magic dimension" Daphne said

Bloom was not expecting to hear that. She can't believe that one of the nine legendary nymphs not only contacted her in her dream but also requested her to come here she could talk to her. She also felt a special connection with the golden nymph but she can't understand why.

Daphne then started to fade.

"I must go now, Bloom" Daphne said

"Wait! There's so much more I want to know" Bloom said

"We will have a chance to speak again, Bloom. I promise" Daphne said

Daphne then faded away and left Bloom alone. The redhead decided that it was time for her to leave and got out of the lake. She was still holding the chest that was given to her. She had a feeling that the nightmares she had were related to her and Daphne.

Bloom's deep train of thought was cut short when she heard a shout.

"Bloom!" Flora shouted

Bloom looked back and saw that Flora was coming in her direction.

"There you are!" Flora said

"Hi, Flora" Bloom said

"What are you doing all the way out here?! Do you realize how worried I was? You made everyone else worry too" Flora said

"I'm sorry, Flora" Blooms said

The others caught up and saw that Flora found Bloom.

"Hey, you found her" Musa said

"That's a relief" Stella said

"Bloom, why did you come all the way out here on your own?" Flora asked

"I had a dream and a someone appeared in my dream and told me to come here" Bloom said

"It was just dream, it's unlikely that anything that has occurred in your dream would occur in real life" Tecna said

"It's true!" Bloom said

"Let's just go back" Aisha said

Stella then noticed the chest in Bloom's hands.

"What's that chest?" Stella asked

"The woman in my dream gave it to me" Bloom said

"That's unlikely" Tecna said

"Let's just go back before Ms. Faragonda notices that went into the woods" Musa said

The girls then went back to Alfea. They were in the courtyard but to their dismay they saw that Faragonda was there and she was giving them a stern look.

"In my office" Faragonda said

"So much for not getting caught" Musa said

They all went to Faragonda's office.

"Flora, you led my granddaughter into those woods. That was irresponsible of you to do. Not only that but your friends got involved too" Faragonda said

Before Flora could speak, Bloom stepped in.

"You've got it wrong, Grandma! It was my choice to go into the woods alone. Flora and the others had nothing to do with that" Bloom said

The headmistress looked at her granddaughter.

"Why would you go in there on your own?" Faragonda asked

"Well" Bloom said

Faragonda then looked at the other girls.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. All of you may leave. I need to speak to my granddaughter alone" Faragonda said

The girls understood and left the two of them alone.

"Now Bloom I want you to tell me why you would go into the woods on your own" Faragonda said

"I had a dream" Bloom said

"What kind of dream?" Faragonda asked

"Grandma, have you ever heard of a nymph named Daphne?" Bloom asked

Faragonda looked at her granddaughter in surprise. She knew that the redhead knew about the nine nymphs of the magic dimension but hardly anyone knows their names anymore.

"Daphne was one of the nine nymphs that controlled the destiny of the magic dimension" Faragonda said

Bloom nodded.

"You see, I was having a nightmare about the three ancient witches that you told me about and then Daphne appeared in my dream and she spoke to me" Bloom said

The headmistress wasn't sure if she should believe her or not, but for now she decided to let Bloom finish her story.

"And what did she say to you?" Faragonda asked

"She told me who she was and told me that she was there to guide me. She said she was going to help me realize the true power that I possess" Bloom said

Faragonda was starting to believe that her granddaughter was telling the truth. There was no way that she could make something like this up.

"She then told to go meet her at Lake Roccaluce to if I wanted to know more. I then decided to go into the woods on my own and went to the lake and that's where I met Daphne in person. She told me that my true power is about to awaken soon. She told me it was a power that she gave to me" Bloom said

"She also told me that she has been watching for a long time. She has been watching me ever since I was a baby" Bloom said

Bloom then gave her grandmother the chest that Daphne gave her.

"Before she faded she gave me this" Bloom said

Faragonda opened the chest and saw a blue tiara in it.

She then looked at her granddaughter again.

"Grandma, I don't why but for some reason I feel like I have a deep connection to Daphne and I don't know why" Bloom said

Faragonda saw that the redhead was really trouble by this and she couldn't really blame her. She was even more trouble than that time when her friends went off to Cloud tower to get Stella's ring back. They made it back in one piece, but their powers were taken away as a punishment.

"Bloom, if Daphne really did contact you in your dream then there's no doubt that you two are connected" Faragonda said

"But what is it that connects us?" Bloom asked

"That's something that I don't know. But I'm sure that when the time is right, Daphne will tell you" Faragonda said

Bloom looked down. The headmistress saw that Bloom was really troubled by this.

"Listen, Bloom, I suggest that you don't try to think about this too much. Right now, you should focus on just something else to keep your mind off this. I'm sure when the time is right, Daphne will contact you again" Faragonda said

"Are you sure?" Bloom asked

"Trust me, Bloom" Faragonda said

"Okay" Bloom said


	8. Bloom's true power awakens

Flora woke up and looked out the window to see that the bright and shining morning sun. She always loved waking up to a bright sun. That told her that the weather would be nice for all the plants and nature out there. She looked over towards Bloom and saw that she was still sleeping. She smiled and got out of her bed. She walked toward her young redheaded friend and try to wake her up.

"Wake up, sweetie, it's morning" Flora said

Bloom just groaned and tried to swat her hand away. The nature fairy giggled at this. Bloom was always a late sleeper.

"Get up if you want to have breakfast" Flora said

The redhead still groaned, but she got up slowly. Flora got a good look at her and frowned. Bloom looked red and was sweating.

"Sweetie, are you feeling okay?" Flora asked

Bloom shook her head no.

"I feel hot" Bloom said

The tan fairy put her hand over her forehead and it felt hot.

"Stay right there, Bloom, I'll be right back" Flora said

"Ok" Bloom replied

Flora went to the bathroom and got a thermometer and went back to the bedroom.

"Open up please" Flora said

The redheaded fairy opened her mouth and Flora put the thermometer in. She waited for a moment before she took it back out.

"103 degrees?! Bloom, you have a high fever" Flora said

"Really?" Bloom asked

"Stay here sweetie" Flora said

Flora went and made her breakfast and then she put a wet wash cloth on her forehead. She's been taking care of her for a couple of hours.

"Yo, Flora, you need to hurry up or you'll be late for class" Musa said

"I'm sorry, Musa, but I can't go to class today" Flora said

"What's wrong?" Stella asked

"Bloom's sick and I need to stay here to take care of her" Flora said

"Can't Ms. Faragonda take care of her? Bloom is her granddaughter after all" Aisha said

"Ms. Faragonda is having an important meeting right now, so she can't really take care of her right now" Tecna said

"I'm sorry girls, but can you let the professors know that I can't be in class today" Flora said

"We can do that" Musa said

"See you later, Flora" Aisha said

An hour passed, and Flora woke Bloom up.

"Here, Bloom take this" Flora asked

"What is it?" Bloom asked

"It's medicine, it'll help you feel better" Flora said

Bloom took the drink that was medicine and squinted her face. She hated the taste.

"Nasty!" Bloom said

"I know it tastes bad, but it will help get better, trust me" Flora said

"If you say so" Bloom said

Bloom went back to sleep and Flora continued to watch her.

WITH THE TRIX.

The trix were trying to find the exact location of the power that they wanted.

"The power could be anywhere" Stormy said

"All we know is that it's somewhere at Alfea" Darcy said

"We need to go there and find it" Icy said

"But how? We get caught by Faragonda every time?" Stormy said

"We just need to be clever. We thought we were clever when we snuck in there while the school was empty, but there were some fairies there" Darcy said

"Sisters, we need to strike today" Icy said

"Today?" Darcy asked

"Right, we can sneak into Alfea again. All the principles will be attending the exhibition day at red fountain. With Faragonda absent, we will be able to take the power and take for ourselves" Icy said

"An excellent idea. None of the students or other staff members will be able to stop us" Stormy said

The trix started laugh and began to put their plan into motion.

BACK AT ALFEA.

Flora took Bloom's temperature again. Her fever went down and she was happy to see that she was getting better.

"You're getting better, Bloom" Flora said

"I feel better too" Bloom said

The trix were now in Alfea. They knew that none of the fairies would be able to stand up to them, but they decided to try and stay out of sight. They didn't want any of the staff to be alerted by their presence.

The took out their crystals and it led them to where the power was last time. It led them to the door of the winx. They opened the door and it led them to another door.

"The crystal's energy is getting stronger" Icy said

"That means that the power is in here" Darcy said

"Finally, it will be ours" Stormy said

Stormy hurled a lightning bolt at the door and it was destroyed.

Flora was looking after Bloom when her door was destroyed. Flora and Bloom looked over to see what was going on.

The nature fairy saw that the trix were there

"Hello, pixie" Icy said

"What are you three doing here?!" Flora asked

"None of your business, now sit down" Icy said

Icy hurled a blizzard attack at Flora and the fairy of nature was knocked aside.

"Flora!" Bloom shouted.

The trix's crystals were now pointing at the redhead.

"Are the crystals pointing at her?" Darcy asked

"She either has the power that we seek, or she knows where we can find it" Stormy said

"Relax sisters, she's the key to our success. We'll just take her and see if she's the one that we need" Icy said

Flora recovered when she heard a scream. She looked over to see that the witches were grabbing Bloom and dragging her out of her bed.

"NO!" Flora shouted

"Magic winx!" Flora said

"Flora, fairy of nature!" Flora said

The witches looked over to see the nature fairy staring at them.

"You better let her go right now" Flora said

"And who's going to stop us? You?" Stormy asked

"You don't stand a chance against us, nature pixie" Darcy said

"You're not gonna stop us" Darcy said

Flora stood her ground.

"I won't let you take her" Flora said

"Let's deal with her quickly and leave" Stormy said

"An excellent idea. I'll deal with her myself" Darcy said

Darcy made several clones of herself. All of them sent waves of darkness at her.

"Flower shield"

Flora made a pink shield and managed to block the dark spell.

"Natural order"

Flora summoned tons of vines and attacked Darcy and her clones. Flora then flew after the other two witches.

"Let me go!" Bloom said

"Quiet, brat!" Stormy said

Flora caught up to them.

"Flower pollen"

Flora blew some pollen at the ground and made some vines grow.

"What the–?" Stormy asked

Icy froze the plants that were aimed at her.

"Nice try, but it's going to take more than some overgrown tree roots to stop us" Icy said

"I'll take care of her this time" Stormy said

Stormy sent a thunder bolt at her.

"Nature's defense"

Flora created a shield out of wood. The lightning bolt singed it, but it didn't break through.

Stormy then sent a tornado at her. Flora got caught in it.

"Flora!" Bloom shouted

"Try worming your way out of that" Stormy said

Flora managed to stay strong.

"Flower twister"

Flora made a tornado of flowers and it managed to destroy the twister.

"Flower hurricane"

Flora sent a wind of flowers at her. Stormy was knocked to the ground. She was then held down by some vines that Flora created.

The nature fairy then flew after Icy.

The ice witch managed to make it outside, but was stopped by Flora.

"That's as far as you go" Flora said

Flora was about to attack.

Icy then put Bloom in front of her and was using her as a human shield.

"I wouldn't attack if I were you. Unless you want to hurt your little friend too" Icy said

Flora stopped. She couldn't risk attacking Icy if Bloom was going to get hurt in the process.

"That's the weakness that all of you little fairies have. You would risk your lives for others" Icy said

"Ice shard barrage"

Icy sent a shower of ice shards at Flora. She took a direct hit and went to the ground.

"Flora! No!" Bloom said

Flora struggled to get up.

"You were foolish to think that you could take us on all by yourself. Face it! You're nothing but a weak, pathetic fairy that should rot along with all the flowers" Icy said

Flora looked and saw that there were some flowers beneath Icy's feet.

"Don't underestimate, Fairies, Icy" Flora said

"Hmm?" Icy asked

Flora used her powers to make the flowers grow and wrap around Icy.

"What the–?" Icy asked

Flora took this opportunity to fly and grab Bloom. She managed to get her away from the ice witch.

"Flora!" Bloom said in excitement

The small redhead wrapped her arms around the nature's fairies neck.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Flora asked

"Yes, I'm fine" Bloom said

Flora was then hit by a dark spell. Her and Bloom were knocked to the ground.

Darcy managed to escape the nature spell. Stormy managed to escape too. Icy froze the plants that were holding her and broke the ice.

The three of them were now standing in front of them.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Icy said

Bloom looked and saw that Flora was backed into a corner.

"Magic winx!"

"Bloom, fairy of flames"

"Bloom! Don't try to fight them" Flora said

"But–" Bloom said

"You're still sick and in no condition to battle. Just find a place to hide" Flora said

"How cute! She actually thinks we're going to let her get away" Darcy said

"Let's take care of her" Stormy said

The three of them approached them. The two of them were stepping backwards.

"Solar dance" a familiar voice said

A yellow ball of light came out of nowhere and hit the three witches. They were knocked to the ground.

The rest of the winx showed up.

"Girls!" Flora said

"I heard your voice and then the voices of the trix" Musa said

"We'll defeat them together" Stella said

"You stupid pixies" Stormy said

"Cyclone hurricane

Stormy sent cyclone at them.

"Magnetic shock"

Tecna sent a green orb of electricity to destroy it. Musa pitched in to help.

"Sonic blast"

Musa and Tecna's spell managed to destroy the cyclone.

"Spiraling darkness"

Darcy sent a wave of darkness at them.

"Sun wave"

"Morphix storm"

Stella and Aisha's waved canceled Darcy's spell.

"Blizzard coffin"

Icy sent a blizzard from both of her hands at them.

"Flower twister"

"Fire blast"

Flora and Bloom's spell managed to cancel out Icy's spell.

The trix then sent their powers at them and all of them got caught in it. They were on the ground and were slowly recovering.

"Let's take Bloom and leave" Icy said

"Let's destroy that little nature fairy first" Stormy said

"Yeah, let's make these fairies learn what'll happen if you mess with the trix" Darcy said

"An excellent idea, sisters" Icy said

The trix went to Flora. The nature fairy looked up and saw that they were about to attack her again. Flora still hasn't recovered enough to fight back.

Bloom recovered and saw that the trix were about to attack her caretaker.

"NO!" Bloom shouted

Bloom flew as the Trix fired off their spell at her. Flora only watched as the spells were coming at her. Bloom got in front of her and took the hit.

Flora watched in horror as the young redhead took the hit for her. The redhead was knocked back and several trees that she was knocked into fell on top of her. The young fairy was no longer visible thanks to the pile of fairies.

"BLOOM, NO!" Flora shouted

"She took a hit for you" Icy said

"How disgusting" Darcy said

"All of you little fairies have the same weakness" Stormy said

Flora let loose a sob and starting to cry. The other winx started to cry too. The young red head was like a little sister to them.

"Crying over someone like that is a waste of breath" Icy said

The trix were about to destroy them, but they failed to notice that some of the wood in the pile where Bloom was moved. It moved more and more. The trix stopped when they heard the bark move.

"That little pixie survived" Stormy said

"Excellent" Darcy said

"She'll be too weakened to do anything against us" Icy said

A bunch of flames were soon coming out of the debris. A body flew out of the debris. It was Bloom.

"Bloom! You're okay!" Flora said in excitement

Bloom landed on the ground and stood up. Everyone in the area noticed that she looked different. The young redhead had a red aura around her. Orange flames were coming out of her body and swishing around like it an animal's tail or something that was being blown in the wind.

"What's going on?" Stella asked

"I have no idea" Musa said

Tecna started to scan the young redhead. She was scanning to see what was going on with Bloom. Her eyes went wide when she looked at the screen.

"Bloom's power is off the charts" Tecna said

"What does that mean?" Aisha said

"The amount of power she's releasing right now is way beyond the average power of a normal fairy's magic" Tecna said

Icy, Darcy and Stormy were looking at the fire fairy in awe.

"Sisters, let's check our crystals" Icy said

"Right" Darcy and Stormy said at the same time

They took out their crystals and chanted.

"Whisperia, show us the dragon power" The trix said

Their crystals energy went all the way up.

"She's the one" Icy said

"She has what we need" Stormy said

"It will be ours" Darcy said

They then went over towards the redhead. Bloom saw that they were coming for her and screamed. She made the fire around her in the shape of a red dragon. She was encased in so much fire that she was no longer visible. The fire was in the shape of a wheel and started to head towards them.

"Sisters! Look out" Icy shouted

The three of them flew up to dodge it. The fire wheel then flew up into the air and hit the three dark witches. All three of them got knocked down to the ground.

"Look at her go. She's taking on the trix all by herself" Stella said

The trix struggled to get up.

"She's a lot stronger than before. We need to be careful" Darcy said

"We need to immobilize her" Stormy said

"We'll attack together" Icy said

The trix attacked her together. Bloom was still in the shape of a fire wheel and charged at them. The convergence spell stopped Bloom for a moment, but the redhead's attack broke through and hit all three of them. She then hurled a dragon shaped fire spell at them. The trix tried to overpower it, but the fire spell was too strong and overpowered them. The trix got hit and were defeated.

They were still conscious, but they knew that they wouldn't be able take another hit.

"Sisters, we need to retreat, we'll get her power another time" Icy said

Darcy and Stormy agreed. Bloom was too strong for them when she was in that state. The Trix teleported away.

Bloom landed on the ground and started to shout again.

"Nice going, Bloom! You sure taught them a lesson" Stella said

Bloom's fire didn't go down at all and she was still screaming.

"Bloom, please calm down" Flora said

"The battles over now" Musa said

"I don't think, Bloom, can even hear us" Tecna said

"She can't hear us?" Aisha said

"Bloom, stop it!" Flora said

Bloom looked at Flora and started to charge at her with another fire wheel spell.

"Flora! Get out of there!" Aisha said

Flora flew out of the way. She then saw that the redhead was going towards Stella.

"Stella! Look out!" Flora shouted

Stella barely got out of the way.

"Yikes!" Stella said

Bloom then started to hit everything in the area with her fire spells. Tecna, Musa and Aisha tried to stop her with their defense shields.

"Morphix barrier"

"Fire wall"

"Funk beat forcefield"

The three fairies tried to hold up their shields to stop her, but their shields were too weak to stop her. They were knocked to the ground.

"Are you girls okay?" Stella asked

"We're fine, I think" Musa said

"She's really strong now" Aisha said

"Her powers are beyond that of a normal fairy. I don't think we'll be able to stop her" Tecna said

Flora then saw that some of the forest was on fire.

"The forest is on fire!" Flora said

"I'll take care of it!" Aisha said

Aisha then created a morphix whirlpool.

"Morphix whirlpool"

Aisha threw it at the spell at the fire and it went out.

Flora then went next.

"Magic Tree roots"

Flora made some roots wrap around the trees that were on fire and the fire went out.

Now that the fire was out, they could focus on stopping Bloom.

Bloom went into a random direction only Flora to get in front of her.

"Bloom, stop" Flora said

The redhead then went another way only to be blocked by Stella.

"Not so fast!" Stella said

She went in another direction but was blocked by Aisha.

"Stop right there" Aisha said

She tried going another direction but was intercepted by Musa.

"Bloom, you need to calm down" Musa said

She tried going another way but was stopped by Tecna.

"Bloom, you need to stop" Tecna said

Bloom then went on a rock and started to scream and wave her arms around. She was out of control. It was like her own power was in control of her.

Flora couldn't take it anymore and ran towards and wrapped her arms around her.

"Bloom!" Flora said

"Flora!" Stella said

Bloom tried to get out of her grasp, but Flora kept her hold on her.

"Stop it Bloom! It's over! Over!" Flora said

Bloom responded by biting her shoulder hard. It was hard enough to actually make her bleed. The nature fairy grunted in pain.

"We need to help her" Aisha said

The others were about to step in, but Stella stopped them.

"Stella, what are you doing?!" Aisha asked

"Let Flora handle it" Stella said

"Are you crazy?! We can't just leave her like that with Bloom" Musa said

"There's no way to stop her in that state. She won't be going back to normal anytime soon" Tecna said

"I believe that Flora can reach out to her. Please just give her a chance" Stella said

The others looked at Stella and saw that she really believed that Flora could calm her down.

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong then we're stepping in" Aisha said

The others agreed. Stella had no choice but to agree as well.

"I don't understand, it's like her winx is in control of her" Musa said

"Musa, for all we know this could actually be Bloom's true power" Tecna said

Flora's entire arm was bleeding because Bloom kept biting her to get her to let her go but Flora refused to let her go.

"Stop it Bloom! That's enough already! You won! You beat the Trix! The battle's over! You won Bloom it's over!" Flora said

Bloom was still trying to get out of her arms.

"BLOOM STOP!" Flora shouted

That seemed to do the trick because Bloom's eyes went back to normal. The flames and the aura slowly disappeared.

"The flames are gone" Stella said

Tecna was scanning Bloom.

"She's back to normal" Tecna said

Flora finally let her go.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Flora asked

Bloom looked around and saw the damaged that she caused while she was in her enraged state.

"What happened?" Bloom asked

"Nothing, you just had a little tantrum is all" Flora said

Bloom looked at the area in horror.

"I…I did this?" Bloom asked

"Yes, but it wasn't your fault" Flora said

The nature fairy saw the red head wrap her arms around herself.

"She's scared now" Musa said

"After all of that I'm not surprised" Stella said

"You really think she'll be able to control that power one day?" Aisha asked

"Who knows? Only time will tell" Tecna said

The rest of the winx then escorted Bloom back to her dorm. Flora was thinking about talking to Faragonda about Bloom's power next time. She believed that Bloom had a right to know as well.


	9. Avoiding friends

Bloom entered her room and saw that Flora was studying. She then saw her bandaged arm. She knew that she was the one who did it. She hurt Flora, her precious caretaker. She felt guilty for hurting her. She kept being told that it wasn't her fault, those words didn't help. She believed that it was her fault.

For last couple of days, she had been avoiding Flora. She didn't want to hurt her again. She was even avoiding the others. She thought it would be better if she stayed by herself all the time, so she wouldn't hurt anyone else. Little did she know was that she was actually hurting the very people she was trying to protect.

Flora could barely focus on her classes. She was trying to figure out why Bloom was avoiding her and the others. She managed to make it to lunch time.

She just sat at her table in silence. She then felt someone tap her shoulder to get her attention. She looked over and saw that it was Stella.

"Flora, are you okay? I've been calling you're name for a while now" Stella said

"Oh, sorry, Stella, I didn't mean to ignore you" Flora said

"What's on your mind?" Stella asked

"It's about Bloom" Flora said

Stella didn't need her to say anything else after that. She knew what the nature fairy was thinking.

"Bloom's avoiding us for some reason" Stella said

"I wonder if it was something that I did" Flora said

"I don't think so. You treat her nicely and she respects you. I think it's something else" Stella said

"But what could it be?" Flora asked

"Why don't we just ask her?" Stella asked

"Every time I try to go near her, she just runs away from me and even if I did catch, I don't think she would tell me why" Flora said

"Come on, Flora, you need to confront sooner or later. I'll even help you catch her" Stella said

"You would really help me?" Flora asked

"Of course, I would! We're friends after all and friends are supposed to help each other out" Stella said

"Thanks, Stella" Flora said

"Anytime" Stella said

Flora and Stella were in the dorm room and they decided to go into Stella's room. They waited and then they heard the dorm room open. Stella then looked out and saw that it was Bloom who entered the room. She went on the couch and sat down. The couch was her bed because she didn't want to sleep in the same room as Flora.

Stella noticed another thing too. The young redhead looked just as miserable. She didn't look happy at all. She looked depressed.

Stella turned back to Flora and told that Bloom was on the couch. They opened the door and sneaked behind her. The blonde princess then jumped and grabbed her. The redhead screamed.

"Got you!" Stella said

"Stella! Let me go!" Bloom said

Stella was holding her off the ground. Bloom was uselessly kicking her feet in the air.

"Nope, not gonna happen" Stella said

"Let me go!" Bloom demanded

"Sweetie" Flora said

Bloom looked over and saw that Flora was there too. She looked away from her. She didn't want to look at her still bandaged arm.

"Please talk to us" Flora said

Bloom remained silent.

"Quit being stubborn! We want to know why you've been avoiding us!" Stella said

"Stella, please be gentle with her" Flora said

Stella huffed, but agreed to try and be gentle.

"Bloom, please tell me why you've been avoiding us" Flora said

Bloom remained silent, but she was losing her composure. Stella and Flora could tell that was about to cry.

"C'mon Bloom, we want to know. Whatever problem you're having we're willing to help you" Stella said

Bloom's composure was gone, and she started crying. Stella set her down. She expected the red head to run towards Flora, but to her and Flora's surprise, the redhead wrapped her arms around Stella's waist.

Stella looked at Flora and the nature fairy just nodded. She left Bloom and Stella alone. The blonde was never good at comforting, but she didn't like to see her tiny redhead friend crying.

"What's wrong? You can tell me?" Stella said

They both sat down on the couch. Bloom wasn't crying anymore, but she still had tears on her face. She was hiccupping, and her eyes were red.

"I'm sorry" Bloom said

Stella looked at her with a confused look.

"I was afraid that I would hurt you all again if I went out of control again. I saw that Flora had a bandage on her arm and I felt guilty for hurting her. I didn't want to hurt anyone else. I started to avoid all of you to protect all of you from me" Bloom said

Stella wasn't sure what to say. Bloom told her that she was afraid of hurting others and her friends because of the power that she didn't have complete control over.

"Bloom, you were hurting us by avoiding us, you know" Stella said

Bloom looked at her with a horrified look.

"I was?" Bloom asked

"Yeah, no one was happy when you stopped hanging out with us" Stella said

Bloom felt even more guilty. She was hurting the people that she was trying to protect.

"I'm sorry" Bloom said

"Listen, Bloom. That power was out of your control. You didn't know what you were doing. It wasn't your fault" Stella said

"But it is! It's my fault that Flora got hurt!" Bloom said

"No, it's not! It's Flora's own fault that she got hurt" Stella said

Bloom looked at her with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked

"While you were out of control, Flora made the rash decision to run towards you and hugged you. She knew that there was possibility that she might get hurt. She knew it was risky and she did it anyway. She wanted you to go back to your normal happy self. You may have been the one that caused the injury, but it was Flora who decided to rush in and save you from yourself. She risked getting hurt to save you" Stella said

Bloom looked at the sun fairy.

"She risked getting hurt for me?" Bloom asked

"Yes, that means she really cares about you. We all care about you" Stella said

Bloom looked towards the door that Flora went in. It was the room that she shared with the fairy of nature. She got up and ran towards it.

She opened the door and saw that she was studying.

"Flora!" Bloom said

Flora jumped at the sudden loud voice. She looked and saw that Bloom was there at the door.

"What is it?" Flora asked

Bloom went over and tackled her into a hug. She started to apologize to her over and over. She was then told why she was avoiding her. Flora was relieved that Stella was able to get to talk. She just hoped that everything would go back to normal soon. She wanted Bloom to her normal, happy self again.


	10. Her first crush

Bloom was with Stella were shopping when the redhead spotted an old man nearby. He was carrying what looks like a wizard staff. She recognized him as the headmaster of Red fountain, Headmaster Saladin. She then averted her eyes to young boy, around the same age as her.

The young boy had chin length blond hair and blue eyes like her. He was wearing a small jean jacket and jean shorts. Under the jean jacket was an orange shirt. He was also wearing black and white sneakers.

Stella realized that Bloom wasn't paying attention to her. She was so distracted that she ended up tripping over something and dropped the bags that she was carrying. The young boy saw her fall over and went over to help her.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked

The redhead blushed. She felt her heart beating twice as fast. She didn't understand what was going on. She was normally outgoing sometimes, but now she suddenly felt shy around this young boy.

The young boy saw her, and his face went red too. He saw how pretty this girl was. He started to pick her stuff up for her and handed it to her. She shyly took it and managed to thank him.

"T-thank you" Bloom said

The young boy shyly replied.

"Y-your welcome" The young boy said

"W-what's your name?" Bloom asked

"My name is Sky, what's your name?" Sky asked

"M-my name is Bloom" Bloom said

"Bloom, what a lovely name" Sky said

The redhead blushed even more.

"I think your name is pretty too" Bloom said

The two of them stared at each other. Saladin then walked over to them.

"Sky, I see you've met someone" Saladin said

"Yes, grandpa, this is Bloom" Sky said

"Bloom, I believe that you're the granddaughter of the headmistress of Alfea" Saladin said

"Y-yes sir" Bloom said

"We got to go now" Sky said

"I can arrange for you two to meet up again" Saladin said

"S-sure" They both said

They arranged to meet near Gloomy woods. They wouldn't be going in the forest just outside of the forest.

Stella finally noticed that Bloom was gone and started to look for her. She found her near the clothing section and she saw that she was talking to a young boy. She smirked when she saw that the young red head's face was as red as her hair.

They finally finished their shopping trip and went back to their dorm. Bloom isolated herself in her room. She couldn't stop thinking about the young boy that she ran into.

Flora was worried about her because Bloom has been spacing out ever since she got back. The other girls, except Stella, were really worried about her.

"Do you think there's something bothering her?" Aisha asked

"I wonder what it could be?" Musa asked

"Maybe we should just ask her" Tecna said

"I'm not sure that she'll be willing to tell us" Flora said

The other girls then looked at Stella. The princess of Solaria, was their only hope in helping them figure out what was wrong with their little friend. Bloom started to act strange ever since she came back from a shopping trip with Stella.

"Stella, you were with Bloom the entire time. Do you have any ideas on what could be bothering her?" Flora asked

The girls looked at their blonde friend and saw her smile. That told them that she knew what was going on with her.

"You know something don't you?" Tecna asked

"Maybe" Stella said

"Stella, tell us what's wrong with her" Musa said

"It's nothing serious, girls" Stella said

"What do mean by that?" Flora asked

"She just ran into a young boy in the mall. I saw how red he face was too, I think our little Bloom has just developed her very first crush" Stella said

"Crush? Are you telling us that she has a crush on the boy she met in the mall?" Aisha said

"Bingo!" Stella said

The other girls were silent for a moment.

"I can't believe she has a crush already" Musa said

"Not only that, but they plan on meeting up next week" Stella said

"Really?" Aisha asked

"Right and I'll be helping her get ready. She'll need to have a gorgeous outfit, so she can leave an everlasting impression on him" Stella said

The girls knew that the blond princess was the only one that could help since she knew a lot about fashion. She was already studying to be a fashion designer.

A week flew by and Stella was currently preparing the young redhead's appearance.

"Is this really necessary, Stella?" Bloom asked

"Listen honey, if you want to leave an impression on this boy then you need to look gorgeous. Trust me, girlfriend! I know what I'm talking about" Stella said

"Okay, if you say so" Bloom said

"Trust me, Bloom" Stella said

Bloom then started to talk to Stella on what she should say to him.

"Stella, what should I even say to him?" Bloom asked

"You need to talk about your interests first" Stella said

"My interests" Bloom asked

"Remember, when Flora asked you some questions, so she could know you better?" Stella asked

"Yes" Bloom said

"You need to start with that. Like what your favorite food is, what your favorite hobby is, etc." Stella said

"But what if he doesn't like me?" Bloom asked

"It's impossible for him to not like you. I saw that his face was just as red as yours was when you two were staring at each other" Stella said

Stella finished preparing Bloom and told her to stay in the room until she gives her the signal.

She went out into the lobby and saw that the other girls were already there.

"Ladies, I present Bloom" Stella said

The redhead stepped out and looked at them with a red face. The other girls had to admit that Stella did a great job.

Bloom was wearing a blue summer dress that went past her knees. She was wearing a thin, white, open sweater that went over the dress. She was wearing blue low heel sandals. Her hair was put up into two pigtails. There were two blue bracelets in hair that over the pigtails.

Flora looked the redhead and made the first comment.

"Bloom' you look beautiful" Flora said

"You look great" Tecna said

"You look so cute" Musa said

"You'll definitely leave an impression on him" Aisha said

Bloom blushed at the compliments that she was receiving.

"See, Bloom? If the other girls love it, then there's no way that Sky won't love it" Stella said

"Bloom gave Stella a big smile. The blonde saw that her eyes were sparkling.

"Thank you, Stella, thank you girls" Bloom said

"You can thank us later. Now go out there and have the best date of your life" Stella said

Bloom left and Stella saw the others were staring at her.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Stella asked

"Did you just say date?" Flora asked

"That's what this is, isn't it?" Stella asked

"Stella, she's too young to start dating" Musa said

"You can never be too young to start dating" Stella said

Bloom was outside of the woods waiting for Sky. She looked over and saw that he was walking in her direction. She started to blush again. She felt her heart beat even faster, it felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She even started to panic a little.

She saw that he was wearing an open jean jacket and under the jacket was a blue shirt. He was wearing light blue jeans and black sneakers. She blushed at his appearance. He looked so handsome in that outfit.

Sky approached her and saw her outfit. He blushed at her.

"Hi, Bloom" Sky said

"Hi, Sky" Bloom said

"You look really cute in that outfit" Sky said

The redhead's face was as red as her hair.

"T-thanks, you look really good in that outfit too" Bloom said

"Thank you" Sky said

The two of them were sitting on a bench and just stayed there. There was an awkward silence between them. Sky and Bloom were nervous because they didn't what to say to each other. Bloom finally broke the silence.

"Um…Sky?" Bloom asked

"Yes?" Sky asked

"Do you have a favorite hobby?" Bloom asked

"A hobby? I guess training to become a swordsman" Sky said

"A Swordsman?" Bloom asked

"I want to train as hard as I can, so I can get into Red fountain" Bloom said

"The headmaster is your grandfather, right?" Bloom asked

"Adopted grandfather actually" Sky said

Bloom was not expecting that type of answer.

The two of them soon go over their nervousness and started to have a conversation on their interest and favorite things. They soon started to walk around the park near gloomy woods. It was almost evening and it was almost time for them to go.

"Looks like we'll have to wrap things up" Blooms said

"Yeah" Sky said

The two of them were sad that their time together was almost over.

"Bloom, I had a great time hanging out with you" Sky said

"I had a great time being with you too, Sky, I hope we get to see each other again soon" Bloom said

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret" Sky said

"What?" Bloom asked

"I'm actually a Prince" Sky said

Bloom took a step back in shock. The blond prince then put a finger over his lips. He didn't want to attract any attention.

"You're a prince? Then why are you with Saladin as his adopted grandson?" Bloom asked

"My parents are the king and queen of Eraklyon. I got into an arranged marriage with a girl I don't even like. My father said that I would no longer be considered the prince if I didn't agree with it. After I didn't agree to go through with it. I was banished from my own kingdom and Saladin took me in as his Grandson" Sky said

Bloom was sad to hear that Sky was forced to leave his own home because of something like that.

"Sky" Bloom said sadly

"Don't worry about me. I actually enjoin being with Saladin. He's awesome" Sky said

Bloom was happy to hear that Sky was still enjoying himself after everything that he went through.

"I go to go now. Brandon will be here soon" Sky said

"Who's Brandon?" Bloom asked

"He's a bodyguard and he came with me to Red fountain" Sky said

The two of them then separated and went back home. Bloom was confronted by Stella and she made her tell her the juicy details on what happened. Bloom wasn't sure is she should tell them about the part that Sky was really a prince, so she left that part out. She told her friends everything else that happened during the day. Stella was so happy for Bloom, that she started to do a dance. She was so happy that Bloom had a good time.

Bloom was hoping to meet Sky again soon.


	11. Getting bullied

Bloom was hanging out in her grandmother's office. It was a particularly hot day so the headmistress brought out a fan. The young redhead got in front of it and the breeze felt good.

"This breeze feels good" Bloom said

The redhead got confused when she heard her own voice echo in the fan. She leaned into the fan and started to speak through it. The redhead giggled. This was fun.

Unfortunately, she accidently hit a button, which turned on the intercom.

"Greetings, magical creatures, we are here to take over your school. Surrender now and none of you will be harmed. If you resist then prepared to be annihilated.

MEANWHILE AROUND THE SCHOOL.

The winx were in the middle of class when the intercom came on. They heard the message that the redhead was leaving. It sent the entire school into a panic.

"That intercom was coming from Ms. Faragonda's office, we need to get there and stop them" Musa said

The girls transformed and flew down to her office. They opened the door and were prepared to battle to invaders. But they saw that it was only Bloom speaking into a metal fan.

"Resistance is futile, all of you are now our prisoners" Bloom said

The girls relaxed. It was only Bloom speaking through a fan.

"Bloom?" Tecna asked

The young fairy stopped and looked over to see that her older friends were there.

"Hi, girls" Bloom said

"What are you doing?" Aisha asked

"I just found out that your voice echoes when you speak through it" Bloom said

Tecna then noticed that the redhead was leaning on the intercom button with her knee.

"Bloom, the entire school heard that message that you were doing" Tecna said

"How?" Bloom asked

"Look at your knee" Tecna said

The redheaded fairy was confused, but she did what she was told. She looked down and saw that her right knee was on a button. She then realized that it was the intercom button. She blushed and got off the desk.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Bloom said

Faragonda and Griselda came in a while later and discovered that Bloom was just playing with the fan and unintentionally had her knee on the intercom button. She apologized over and over.

"Bloom, it's all right, but please try to be more careful next time" Faragonda said

"I will, I promise" Bloom said

"Your first order is to bring me clothes that are very fashionable" a voice said

Everyone looked over and saw that Stella was the one who was speaking through the fan.

"What? It's fun" Stella said

Bloom decided to help Flora with her gardening.

Bloom was so happy that she could be good friends with Sky. Stella explained to her the feeling that she was feeling whenever she was near him. She explained to the redhead that she was experiencing a crush.

Bloom was currently walking with Flora. She was helping Flora with a nature project.

"Bloom, could you bring me the truth flower?" Flora asked

"Sure" Bloom said

Bloom ran over to grab the potted plant and ran back over to her.

"Here you go" Bloom said

"Thanks sweetie"

"What's the truth flower?" Bloom asked

"It's flower that can tell when a person is lying" Flora said

"Really? How does it do that?" Bloom asked

"The flower will start to wilt when someone tells a lie. It's dangerous for it to be near people so I'm planning on planting it somewhere so that it can live properly" Flora said

Bloom remained silent. She didn't have a deep passion for flowers like her caretaker, but she did respect her passion for them.

"Can't nature be dangerous?" Bloom asked

"It can be" Flora said

"What kind of plant can be dangerous?" Bloom asked

"There's actually seed called the seed of disagreement. Anyone who breathes in its pollen will start to argue" Flora said

"Sounds troublesome" Bloom said

"That's one of the few plants that can't be allowed to exist" Flora said

Flora then asked her to go and get her another plant. She ran over to get it. On her way back she tripped and the plant smashed on the ground.

"Oh no!" Bloom said

Flora saw the plant on the floor and ran over towards it. She managed to plant it safely.

"Sorry" Bloom said

"Don't worry about sweetie. It was an accident" Flora said

Bloom then went over to retrieve the other plants that Flora asked her retrieve. Some Alfea students saw the redhead and sneered. They didn't like the headmistress' spoiled granddaughter. One of them decided to play a small prank on her and made a tree root grow. It wrapped around her ankle and tugged. The sudden tug made her fall. She ended up smashing another plant.

Flora managed to save the plant. She looked over and saw that there was a tree root wrapped around her ankle. The redhead looked so upset. The nature fairy managed to make the root let go. She knew that the root grew from magic. There were fairies that could make roots grow even if they weren't nature fairies. She knew that someone did this on purpose.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Flora asked

Bloom looked at her with an upset look.

"Excuse me" Bloom said

Bloom ran away from her. Flora saw that she was really upset about messing up her project. She didn't blame the redhead at all.

Bloom was with Musa and she was helping her set up some musical instruments for her to play. One Alfea student noticed her with Musa and played a prank on her. She levitated one of the instruments and put where she was walking and as soon as Bloom stepped on it she heard a snap.

The redhead heard the snap and looked under her heel and saw that she stepped on a flute. She gasped and took a step back before slipping on a banana peel that seemed to appear out of nowhere. She was carrying a guitar and when she slipped, she ended losing her grip on the guitar and it smashed into the other instrument set that was setup.

Musa turned around when she heard the loud sound and saw that the instrument set up was completely wrecked. She then saw Bloom on the ground with an upset look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Musa asked

"I'm fine, but the instruments" Bloom said

Musa patted her on the head.

"Don't worry about it" Musa said

"But" Bloom said

"Accidents happen" Musa said

Bloom excused herself and ran away. The music fairy then noticed the banana peel and her snapped flute. She swore that a banana peel wasn't there before and that she set her flute on the table so that it couldn't get stepped on. She had a feeling that someone set her up.

She tried helping Tecna, but her clumsy nature kicked in again and she ended up breaking some of the devices. Bloom ran away after seeing that Tecna was upset. The fairy of technology was upset at her, but she wasn't mad at her.

Aisha was having Bloom help her with some gym equipment that she set up with her magic. Bloom ended screwing up on that one too when she ended up accidently hitting Aisha with a juggling item. She ran away from her too. The athletic fairy knew it was just an accident, but the redhead ran away before she could even speak to her.

Bloom even tried to help her grandmother, she ended up making things even worse for her.

Bloom was outside, leaning near a tree. She had her face buried in her knees. She was crying because she was causing so much trouble for everyone.

Stella was walking by. She was going to go to one of her fashion friends when she noticed that her little redhead was crying. She stopped and went over to her.

"Hey, Bloom" Stella said

The young fairy looked up and saw that it was Stella who was speaking to her. Bloom and Stella have been getting really close recently. Stella hated to see her friend like this. Bloom was like the little sister that she never had.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked

"I've been screwing up and making everything more difficult for everyone. Every time I try to help I end making things worse" Bloom said

Stella wanted to hear the details, and when the redhead told her she tried to reassure that they were only accidents.

"Oh, Bloom, those were only accidents. The others won't blame for something that you didn't mean to do" Stella said

"But" Bloom protested

Stella held up her hand to silence her.

"I don't want to hear any ifs or buts. They were accidents, that's all" Stella said

Bloom remained silent. She knew better to argue with Stella over something she really believes.

"I could use a fashion assistant and I think you'll be the perfect one that can help me" Stella said

Bloom was hesitating to accept her proposal. She was afraid of ruining Stella's hard work. She didn't want to do that.

"I don't know" Bloom said

"Come one, even if something does happen, I won't blame you for it" Stella said

Bloom finally gave in and said yes. However, when she was working with Stella she ended up tripping again and ruined her clothes. Stella saw her ruined designs. It was frustrating, but it wasn't a big deal since she could always remake them. She looked over and saw that Bloom was extremely upset.

"Bloom" Stella said

"I can't do anything right! The only thing I seem to be good at is messing things up!" Bloom said

With tears in her eyes, she ran away crying.

"Bloom, wait! Come back!" Stella said

It was too late, and Bloom was gone. She saw her crying face and felt bad for her. The blond princess didn't like to her upset. She loved seeing the redhead being her happy and bubbly self. She looked back and noticed that part of the ground was frozen. She definitely knew that the ice wasn't natural. It wasn't even winter yet.

Bloom was crying by a tree and was approached by a fairy named Amaryll.

"Aw what's wrong?" Amaryll asked

"I keep screwing up" Bloom said

"Maybe this is because you're a spoiled brat" Amaryll said

"What?" Bloom asked

"Karma is catching up to you because of all the bad things that you did" Amaryll said

"What bad things?" Bloom asked

"That's something that only you can figure out" Amaryll said

Bloom remained silent.

"Besides how do you know that their not only being nice to you because you're a kid?" Amaryll asked

Bloom looked at her with a shocked look.

"They would never do that" Bloom said

"How do you know?" Amaryll asked

Bloom saw that this fairy had a nasty soul, but she seemed to mean every word that she said. She soon had other fairies mocking her. The redhead soon burst into tears and started crying as soon as some pebbles were being thrown at her.

Stella was looking for the redhead. She had a feeling that all those accidents weren't really accidents. She got the sneaking suspicion that someone made her trip on purpose to make her look bad.

She saw that the young girl was leaning near a tree being bullied by some students that didn't like her. This enraged the sun fairy and started to yell at them.

"HEY KNOCK IT OFF!" Stella shouted

All fairies looked over and saw that it was Stella. She then started to shout at them for picking on her.

"DON'T PICK ON SOMEONE WHO'S YOUNGER THAN YOU!" Stella shouted

Stella then made them confess that they were the ones that made the redhead mess up. After that Stella let them off with a warning.

"If I ever see any of you bully her again, then I will burn you to crisp! Do you understand?!" Stella asked

The fairies nodded their heads and quickly ran away. They knew better then to go against Stella.

The blonde calmed down and went over to the crying redhead.

"You okay?" Stella asked

Bloom whimpered, but she nodded her head.

"Don't let those bullies get to you" Stella said

"But" Bloom said

"You got to stand up for yourself" Stella said

Bloom looked away. Stella has the feeling that she never experienced bullying before. She sat down next her.

"You know, Bloom, when I was younger I got bullied a lot" Stella said

Bloom looked up at her with a look of disbelief.

"You got bullied?" Bloom asked

"Yup, I sure did" Stella said

"How did you deal with it?" Bloom asked

"It hurt a lot at first, but I eventually learned to stand up for myself. I was tired of being a punching bag. If you stand up for yourself then you won't be bullied as much" Stella said

"But why do bullies like to pick on people?" Bloom asked

"Some of them do it out of jealousy, some of them do it to escape their pain and some of them do it because they like to. The point is that you shouldn't let them push you around" Stella said

Bloom wiped her eyes and looked at her with a bright smile.

"I'll try. Thanks Stella" Bloom said

"No problem. I will help with any problem that you have" Stella said

Stella then grabbed her hand and guided her to Faragonda's office. The doors opened and Faragonda saw that Stella was there with her granddaughter.

"Stella and Bloom? What can I do for you?" Faragonda asked

"I know Bloom already has a caretaker, but would it be possible for me to also be her caretaker?" Stella asked

Bloom looked at Stella in shock. The blond princess was trying to become her caretaker too.

"I don't mind, but why?" Faragonda asked

"Well the two of us have gotten a lot closer and I want to be there for her when she needs me" Stella said

Faragonda looked into her eyes and saw that she meant every word that she meant.

"Very well, Stella, you can become her second caretaker" Faragonda said

"Thank you, Ms. Faragonda, I promise that you won't regret this" Stella said

Bloom was happy that Stella became her second caretaker and she was hoping that she would have just as much fun with her as she does with Flora.


	12. Nightmares

The Trix were in their dorm and they were casting a spell. They were summoning a monster known as the nightmare gargoyle, a monster that weakens its victims by consuming their nightmares and also getting stronger from eating those dreams.

The trix were finally able to finish creating their monster. The gargoyle then went off to Alfea.

"Victory will soon be ours" Icy said

"The power that we've been searching for so long will finally be ours" Darcy said

"And everything in the Magic Dimension will be ours" Stormy said

The trix laughed, because victory would soon be in their grasp.

At Alfea, it was night time and the girls were turning in for the night. They wished each other a good night sleep.

Everyone was fast asleep. The nightmare gargoyle made its way into the room. It crawled over to Flora and started to consume her nightmare.

IN FLORA'S DREAM.

 _Flora only saw darkness and tried to find her way through the darkness. She eventually found a light and went towards it. She was out of the darkness, which later turned out to be a cave, and looked at he outside world. She was horrified at the sight that she was looking at._

 _All the plants, flowers and trees were wilted and dead. She hated seeing something like this. Seeing nature this dead broke her heart._

" _What happened to all the nature here?" Flora asked_

 _She then saw an explosion off in a distance. She ran towards the explosion and was shocked to see that it was Bloom. She was in the out of control state that she was in the other day. Her flaming aura was causing everything around it to catch on fire. Bloom was even firing off her attack spells in the entire area._

" _BLOOM, PLEASE STOP!" Flora yelled_

 _The little redhead looked at her and started to shape her fire in the shape of a wheel. She then charged at the fairy of nature with her flame wheel. Flora managed to get out of the way._

" _BLOOM, IT'S ME, FLORA!" Flora shouted_

 _The flame wheel turned back around and hit the nature fairy this time. Flora sat up and looked at her friend. She now saw that the redhead was on the ground and wasn't moving. She ran over and tried to wake her up, but to no avail. She then saw the redhead open her eyes and float in the air._

" _BLOOM!" Flora shouted_

 _Bloom soon encased herself in a fire sphere and started to shapeshift her fire. It was now in the shape of a giant dragon. It looked down at her._

 _Flora was too scared to move. The dragon then swiped at her with its claw. The only thing Flora could do was scream._

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD.

The gargoyle had absorbed enough of her nightmare and now looked like a wolf with quills. It escaped out of the window since it knew that other people would soon be awake.

Bloom was sound asleep, but she woke up to the sound of screaming. She sat up and looked over to see that Flora was the one that was screaming. She even heard her scream her name over and over again.

"She must be having a nightmare" Bloom said

The tiny fairy then made the decision to wake her up. No one liked being stuck in a nightmare.

She went over to Flora's bed and started to shake her in order to wake her up.

"Flora! Flora! Wake up! You're having a nightmare! Wake up!" Bloom said

Flora then sat up fast with a scream. She was panting heavily and was even sweating. The nature looked around and saw that she was in her dorm room.

"Flora" Bloom said

The nature fairy looked over and saw that Bloom right beside her bed. She was looking at her with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" Bloom asked

Flora then swept up the girl and hugged her tight. The little fairy felt her caretaker holding on to her for dear life. It was like she was afraid that she was going to lose her or something.

"Thank goodness you're okay" Flora said

Bloom guessed that something bad must've happened that involved her in Flora's nightmare.

Their room door opened, and the others came in.

"What's with all the screaming?" Stella asked

Stella looked agitated from waking up to the sound of screaming.

"Flora had a nightmare" Bloom said

"Really?" Musa asked

The redheaded fairy nodded.

"I woke up to her screaming and she was even screaming my name" Bloom said

"Flora, are you okay?" Aisha asked

"I am now" Flora said

"Would it make you feel better if you told us what your nightmare was about?" Stella asked

Flora nodded and proceeded to tell her friends what her nightmare was about.

"That sounds scary" Bloom said

"No kidding. I would hate to have a nightmare like that" Tecna said

"Let's all go back to bed and hope and that there will be no more nightmares" Stella said

They all agreed and went back to sleep. Flora was finding it difficult to go back to sleep, but she eventually dozed off. She didn't have a nightmare for the rest of the night.

The next night was the same as before except this time it was Musa's turn to have a nightmare.

IN MUSA'S DREAM.

 _In Musa's dream she was at a concert and was ready to listen to some wonderful music. The instruments were playing, but there was no sound coming out of it. The music fairy was confused by this, because how can you play instrument without making any sounds._

 _She then tried to listen to some singing from the singers, but there were no voices coming out of their mouths. Musa was starting to panic because no music could be played._

 _Musa tried to sing to herself out loud, but she couldn't utter a single sound out of her mouth. It was like she was mute along with everyone else. She then saw that her mother was on a stage and collapsed. She tried to call out to her, but no voice was coming out of her mouth. She then started to sob._

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD.

Musa was crying loudly. Tecna was shaking her awake.

"Musa, wake up!" Tecna said

Musa bolted up and saw that she was in her room.

"You finally woke up" Tecna said

"What happened?" Musa said

"You were having a nightmare" Tecna said

Their room door opened and everyone else entered the room.

"What's with all the crying? I'm trying to get some beauty sleep here" Stella said

"Sorry, Stella" Musa said

"Musa was having a nightmare" Tecna said

"A nightmare? First Flora and now Musa? Geez what a coincidence" Aisha said

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Flora asked

"Yes, I am now" Musa said

Musa then proceeded to tell them about her nightmare.

"That's quite a dream" Blooms said

"It seemed so real too" Musa said

"Good thing it wasn't" Tecna said

The girls then went back to bed. No more nightmares had occurred that night.

The next night was the same thing except it was Aisha's turn.

IN AISHA'S NIGHTMARE.

 _In Aisha's dream she was looking at a desolate wasteland. There was no water anywhere. She was also all alone. Her friends were nowhere in sight. She tried walking down the road, but it wasn't leading anywhere. The scene then changed to her parents telling her that she was in an arranged marriage. She tried to argue but they would not listen to her. She then saw that her friends were there and were about to attack her. She even saw her old friend, Annie, turn on her._

BACK IN REALITY.

Stella woke up to groaning and looked over to see that it was Aisha who was groaning.

With a deep sigh, she got up and started to shake her awake.

"Wake up, Aisha" Stella said

The fairy of waves woke up and saw that she was her dorm room.

"Stella?" Aisha asked

"It was just a nightmare" Stella said

"Sorry, Stella" Aisha said

"Don't worry about it too much" Stella said

Stella then went back to sleep. Aisha went back to sleep shortly after she did.

The next night everyone was started to think that these nightmares that they were suffering from weren't natural. It was too much of a coincidence for three of them to already suffer from a nightmare.

They went to sleep and Tecna was the next one to have a nightmare

IN TECNA'S NIGHTMARE.

 _Tecna was looking at the world around her and everything was pixilated, and it looked like everything was in cyberspace. She looked at the people and saw that they weren't even expressing any emotions at all. It was like they were robots. Tecna then saw her crush, Timmy, was the same as everyone else. She didn't like this world and tried to escape it by running away._

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD.

Musa woke up to a groaning Tecna. The music fairy woke her up and told her that she was only having a nightmare.

"A nightmare?" Tecna asked

Musa nodded.

Tecna was starting to get suspicious that something was causing these nightmares, but she had no proof to back up her theory that these nightmares weren't natural. She was going to do some research to see it there is anything that can cause nightmares.

The next night, it was Stella's turn.

IN STELLA'S NIGHTMARE.

 _Stella was being engulfed by and energy and was torn in half. The next thing she knew, she was in the throne room on Solaria. She was watching as her parents were arguing with each other and it was a pretty big fight too. She tried to get them to calm down, but failed. Her parents then told her that he they were getting a divorce. The blond then screamed because she didn't like what was happening. She was now being confronted by her old bullies and they told her that it was all her fault that her parents were divorcing._

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

Stella woke up with gasp and saw that she was in her dorm room.

"Whew, it was only a nightmare" Stella said

Stella told everyone in the morning about her nightmare.

"Now I'm convinced that all these nightmares aren't natural" Tecna said

"Not only that, but we even more tired even after going back to sleep when the nightmare is over" Musa said

"All of us suffered from nightmares" Aisha said

"Not all of us, Bloom hasn't had her nightmare yet" Stella said

"Then it's possible that she will be the next victim of whatever is causing these nightmares" Flora said

"Didn't she have nightmare a couple of months ago?" Stella asked

"Yes, but I believe that was a natural nightmare unlike the ones that have been occurring lately" Tecna said

"We need to tell Bloom that she should be prepared" Musa said

Bloom was in the Alfea library. She was currently researching anything on nightmares. She eventually came across something that sounded like the cause. It was a picture of a nightmare gargoyle. It looked like a spider and that creeped her out.

"Hmm, maybe this is the thing that's causing us to have nightmares" Bloom said

Bloom then took the book and went to the girls, who were still in the cafeteria eating breakfast.

The only one that was still there was Tecna. She guessed that the others went to prepare for class.

"Tecna" Bloom said

The fairy of technology looked over and saw that her young redheaded friend was there with a book in her hands.

"What do you have there, Bloom?" Tecna asked

"A book that might have the answer to all this nightmare stuff" Bloom said

Bloom now had Tecna's full attention. The fire fairy went off to the library to do some research of her own on unnatural nightmares.

Tecna looked at the page that Bloom turned to and saw the picture of the nightmare gargoyle.

"A nightmare gargoyle? You think that's what's been causing these nightmares?" Tecna said

Bloom nodded.

"Yes, nightmare gargoyles eat nightmares, the more nightmares they eat, the stronger they become. Also, the nightmares of the person that it feeds from will weaken" Bloom said

That did sound like the symptoms that they were suffering from. Ever since they had those nightmares they felt like that their strength had been drained.

"Thanks, Bloom, this will definitely help us. The creature might come back tonight to make you have a nightmare" Tecna said

"I say, we take by surprise" Bloom said

Bloom then told Tecna of an idea that she had. The technology fairy thought that it was a brilliant idea.

Later that night, everyone was prepared to set up their trap.

Bloom was in her bed, while Flora was in hers. They pretended to be asleep. They then heard something crawling through their room.

The redhead then felt the monster crawl on her bed and it was ready to feed on her nightmare. The fire fairy then knocked it back with a fireball. The monster then got up and exited the room.

The girls then transformed and went after it.

The monster was in plain sight.

"Take this" Stella said

"Solar blast"

Stella sent a sun sphere at the monster. It didn't do as much damaged as she thought it would.

Musa tried to attack next.

"Sonic blast"

Musa sent a sound wave sphere at the monster. But it didn't look like it did much either.

Flora tried attacking next.

"Floral impact"

Flora sent a pink sphere at it. It did more damage than the last two attacks that were thrown at it, but the only thing it did was push it back a little.

Aisha went next.

"Morphix current"

Aisha sent a dark pink beam at the monster, but it shrugged it off.

Tecna went last.

"Static storm"

Tecna unleashed some green lightning at it. The gargoyle got shocked, but it didn't suffer anymore damaged than that.

Bloom was about to attack when she noticed that the girls dropped to floor totally drained. This confused her because they only used one attack spell on the monster.

"Girls, what's wrong?" Bloom asked

"I'm totally drained" Stella said

"It feels like all of my strength is gone" Musa said

The monster then launched a green shell bomb from its mouth and all of them, except Bloom, were knocked to the ground.

The redhead then saw that monster was after her friends.

"Back off!" Bloom said

"Flare bomb"

Bloom sent a big fireball at the monster and it got knocked back. Unlike the other spells that was thrown at it. Bloom's spell actually hurt it.

The monster ran away downstairs.

"Hey, why did Bloom's attack work?" Stella asked

"Probably because the gargoyle hadn't drain her of her winx yet" Tecna said

"That means that she's the only who can defeat it" Aisha said

Bloom looked at them in shock.

"M-me? D-defeat that monster? B-by myself?" Bloom asked

"You're the only one still has plenty of energy and can freely attack it without the risk of getting your winx drained" Musa said

"But" Bloom said

"Who said we were going to let you face it alone. We might be drained, but we can still fight" Stella said

"That's the spirit, Stella" Aisha said

The girls flew downstairs and saw that the monster was now in the courtyard. It was even bigger than before. It now had now huge front legs and now it had a long tail.

"This thing sure is ugly" Stella said

"Bloom, it's all up to you now" Floras said

Everyone saw that she hesitated. She was nervous about facing a monster all by herself.

"Don't worry, you can count on us for support" Musa said

A familiar voice then responded to her comment.

"And we'll make sure that none of you interfere" The voice said

The girls looked up and saw that it was the Trix.

"Why am I not surprised that they are behind this?" Tecna said

The five girls were drained and were in no condition to fight them.

"Aw, what's wrong? Not feeling well? Here let me help you" Darcy said

"Dark waves"

Darcy sent a wave of darkness at Tecna and Musa. They got knock out of the sky.

Stormy went next.

"Cyclone twister"

Stormy sent a twister at them. Aisha was the one that got blown away.

Icy went last.

"Ice glacier"

Stella and Flora were encased in ice.

Bloom looked on in five friends were quickly defeated. They were too drained to even fight back.

"Now it's just you and us, little fairy" Icy said

Bloom looked behind her and saw that the gargoyle was advancing towards her.

The redhead started to tear up. She was scared and didn't know what to do.

"Grandma, please help me" Bloom said

As soon as she said that, Faragonda teleported onto the courtyard. She was in her nightgown. She woke up to some commotion that was going outside and decided to investigate. What she saw was 5 of her students were down and her granddaughter in tears. She also saw that there was nightmare gargoyle in the courtyard. She then saw the trix.

After seeing all of this, it didn't take her long to figure out what was going on. She blasted the trix away from her granddaughter.

The Trix recovered and saw that it was Faragonda that blasted them away. They were now afraid because they knew they were no match for her.

"What are you three witches doing to my girls?" Faragonda asked

Faragonda then casted spelled that broke Flora and Stella out of their ice prison. They fell to the ground. Faragonda then started to blast the gargoyle with green energy blasts. The monster taking major damaged from her.

Bloom took this time to go help the others. All the other students started to wake up to the commotion that was going on outside.

The monster attacked Faragonda with a green breath, but she managed to avoid it easily.

The monster then sent a giant green bomb shell of energy at Bloom. The redhead was too preoccupied with healing her friends.

"BLOOM, LOOK OUT!" Faragonda yelled.

Bloom heard her grandmother yell and looked up too late. She saw the green shell and it hit her. It was strong enough to knock her away. She appeared to be knocked out.

The headmistress saw her granddaughter on the ground and now she was past her boiling point. She was furious that these three witches were not only attacking her school and her students, but they were also attacking her granddaughter. She blasted the monster away and went after the Trix. The three witches managed to avoid her just in time.

Stella was the first one to wake up and saw that Faragonda was chasing the Trix and she was also blasting the gargoyle. She then saw that Bloom was in the ground. She got worried about her. She was about to get up and go to her, but she stopped when she saw that the redhead got up on her own. She was relieved at first, but that relief soon turned into fear when she saw that Bloom was surrounded by the same aura that made her go into an uncontrollable rage the other day.

"Bloom, don't!" Stella said

The sun fairy was too late. Bloom unleashed a huge cry and the aura around her body flared up. the fire was swishing around the area like it did the other day. Faragonda stopped chasing the Trix when she heard the cry of her granddaughter. She looked down and was in shock when she saw what had happened to her.

The young fairy then looked at the gargoyle. The monster sent another green shell bomb at her. The outraged fairy flew up and dodged it. Her entire body was now covered in fire and it was now in the shape of a dragon.

She then charged at the gargoyle. The monster of the night tried to attack with another breath attack, but it was useless because Bloom just powered right through the attack. The dragon attack made contact and pushed it back completely. The gargoyle was destroyed after one blow.

The redhead then went out of control. She started to attack everything in the area. Some of the students were screaming. Some of the Alfea staff were leading them to safety.

Faragonda didn't know what she was looking at. What this out of control girl really her granddaughter?

The others woke up and saw that Bloom was out of control. Flora was too drained to move.

"Bloom, please stop" Flora said

Stella somehow managed to find the energy to move.

"You got it stop it, Bloom!" Stella yelled

The sun fairy went in while the redhead was surrounded by flames. She didn't care if she got burned, she just wanted the redhead back to normal.

Stella managed to embrace her and held on tight. The fire fairy was trying to get out of her grasp.

"Stop it! Bloom! You beat it!" Stella said

Stella then felt a pain on her shoulder. She grunted in pain. She looked and saw that the redhead was biting her. It was hard enough to draw blood.

"Come on, Bloom! Snap out of it! Get a grip!" Stella said

Stella refused to let go. She now understood how Flora felt when this happened the first time.

"Come on, Bloom, this isn't you! Come back to us!" Stella said

The redhead was still struggling to get out of her grasp. She then surrounded both of them with her flames. The flames were in the shape of a wheel.

The sun fairy felt the pain from the spell, but she ignored it and focused on the little redhead.

"Come on, Bloom! Knock it off, it's over already!" Stella said

Stella then shouted one more time.

"BLOOM! PLEASE STOP!" Stella shouted

The blond fairy even had tears in her eyes. She really wanted the fire fairy to go back to normal. The fire wheel soon vanished, and Bloom was back normal after hearing Stella's voice.

Bloom looked around and saw that everything looked burnt. She then realized that her out of control power kicked in. She felt guilty because of the damage she caused.

Faragonda looked on in awe. She couldn't believe that her granddaughter had that much power.

The trix managed to get away and the student were informed that everything was safe now. Most of them went back to bed. The headmistress then asked winx what happened. They told her about the monster that attacked them. She told them to go back to bed and she would deal with everything in the morning.


	13. Bloom vs Miele

Alfea was a fall break and Flora made the decision to go back to Linphea to visit her family. Bloom begged her to take her too since her grandmother would be busy over the break. She asked her if she could go with Flora and Faragonda said that she can only go if it's okay with Flora.

The nature fairy didn't have a problem with the young redhead tagging along. She was actually glad that she was coming with her because her little sister, Miele, was around the same age as Bloom and she was hoping that she and her sister could become friends. She wanted Bloom to have some friends that were around her age.

When they arrived, Bloom looked around and saw nothing but nature all around the area. She thought it was a beautiful planet.

"Wow! So pretty!" Bloom said

Flora saw that Bloom was looking around the surrounding area with sparkling eyes.

"I'm glad you like it, Bloom" Flora said

"Nature is just as amazing as technology" Bloom said

Flora nodded in agreement. But her planet had almost no technology.

"We'll go to my place now. We're going to meet my family soon" Flora said

"Oh! So, are we going to take a bus or something?" Bloom asked

Flora shook her head.

"No, we don't have any vehicles here in Linphea. We don't have any technology where I live" Flora explained

The redhead was shocked to hear that this planet had no vehicles.

"No vehicles?! Then how are supposed to get to your house aside from flying?" Bloom asked

"Don't worry, our ride will be here soon" Flora said

Bloom gave her caretaker a confusing look. A huge shadow flew over them and then it started to get closer. The fire fairy looked up and saw that there was a giant ladybug landing in front of them.

"A giant ladybug?" Bloom asked

"Right, this is how we'll get there" Flora said

Bloom got on the ladybug with Flora. Flora was in front while Bloom was behind her. The ladybug then took off. The fire fairy held onto Flora, so she wouldn't fall off.

Bloom looked around while she was flying and saw the amazing view. The redhead thought it was amazing.

The ladybug landed and then flew off after they got off.

Bloom was a little nervous about meet Flora's family. She didn't even know what to say to them.

The redhead wanted to look nice for Flora's family so, she decided to wear the outfit that she wore when she went out with Sky.

"Here we are" Flora said

Bloom's grip on Flora's hand tightened. The nature fairy looked down and saw that she was shuffling around. She could tell that she was nervous.

"Are you nervous, sweetie?" Flora asked

Bloom nodded.

"This is the first time that I traveled to another planet" Bloom said

"You've never left Magix?" Flora asked

"No" Bloom said

No wonder she looked so amazed by Linphea. She was impressed about visiting her first planet outside of magix.

"It'll be okay, my family is super nice" Flora said

Bloom nodded. She was going to try her best to be super polite.

They entered the house and Flora made her announcement.

"I'm home!" Flora said

She then heard some footsteps. She saw a man with light brown hair and also had a mustache and beard. He had gray eyes too. His name was Rhodos and he was Flora's father.

She then saw a woman with brown hair and tan skin. She also had grey eyes. Her name was Alyssa and she was Flora's mother.

She then saw that there was a girl around her age. She had honey hair and jade eyes. She was shorter than she was too. Her name was Miele and she was Flora's younger sister.

"Welcome home, Flora" Rhodos said

"Thanks, dad" Flora said

"How is Alfea so far?" Alyssa asked

"It's great, mom" Flora said

"You should come home more often" Miele said

"I'll try, but I can't promise that I can" Flora said

Alyssa then noticed Bloom, who was hiding behind Flora.

"Who's that little girl you got with you, Flora?" Alyssa asked

Rhodos and Miele noticed Bloom right after Alyssa did.

Flora then introduced Bloom to her family.

"This is Bloom, she's the granddaughter, of the headmistress of Alfea" Bloom said

"H-hi" Bloom said

"The headmistress' granddaughter? What is she doing here?" Alyssa asked

"Well, since the headmistress can't always look after her, she needed someone to look after her during her busy schedule. She came to me and asked me to be her caretaker while she's busy. Of course I saved her from a high cliff. She took a liking to me and the headmistress made me her caretaker after she saw how much she liked me" Flora said

"That explains why she's with you, but why is she here on Linphea?" Alyssa asked

"She asked if she could come with me since her grandmother would be busy during the break" Flora said

Alyssa then smiled and went over to her. She knelt down and greeted her with a smile.

"Hi, Bloom, it's nice to meet you" Alyssa said

The redhead's face went red and hugged her daughter's legs even tighter.

"She's shy when she meets new people at first, but after she warms up to you, she'll started to become more active" Flora said

"Well, I hope we can get along with her" Rhodos said

Flora's parents then had to leave since they had some work they needed to do. That left Bloom, Miele and Flora in the house.

"Since we're all together, how about some green tea?" Flora asked

"That sounds like a good idea. You always make the best tea" Miele said

"Bloom would like some?" Flora said

"Yes, please" Bloom said

Flora smiled and went to the kitchen to brew some tea.

"So, you're the granddaughter of the headmistress, huh?" Miele asked

Bloom looked at her for a moment before answering.

"That's right. Grandma is so wise and caring" Bloom said

"I bet it's cool to be related to such a strong fairy" Miele said

"I really respect her a lot and she's always willing to help me when I'm in trouble" Bloom said

"Well, she sounds nice, but for her to make Flora your caretaker seems a little selfish, doesn't it?" Miele asked

Bloom looked at with an offensive look.

"It's not selfish, sometimes she just so busy, that she can't spend as much time with me as she would like to. She's in charge of an entire school, so she has a lot of responsibilities. I don't want to make things harder for her" Bloom said

"How noble of you. But out of everyone why did she choose my sister?" Miele asked

"Well, as Flora said before, she saved me from a cliff. She was so kind to me and I took an immediate liking to her. She's like the mother that I never had" Bloom said

Miele pouted. She was starting to get jealous of the redhead because of all the attention her big sister was giving her.

"She spends time with you more than she spends time with me" Miele said

"Huh?" Bloom asked

"Quit being selfish and share Flora with me. I'm her sister" Miele said

Bloom pouted right back at her.

"She could've said no to becoming my caretaker after I asked her too, but she said yes in the end. It's a caretaker's job to spend time with the child that she needs to take care of. Don't call me selfish" Bloom said

"What about when she's in class?" Miele asked

"I would usually wait until she's done. I just recently got a second caretaker just in case Flora's too busy" Bloom said

"Now you're hogging two girls?" Miele asked

Bloom was starting to get fed up with these accusations.

"That's not it at all. I just spend time with Flora and her friends. I don't have any intention of hogging any of them for myself" Bloom said

Miele was already jealous of Bloom because she got to spend time with her older sister, but now she got to spend time with her sister's friends too.

"Then why does she look at you like she a parent does to her child?" Miele asked

"I don't know! Maybe because she sees me like a daughter or something" Bloom said

Miele then grabbed her shoulders.

"Flora looks like she enjoys spending time with you more than she spends time with me" Miele said

Bloom then shook her off.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Bloom said

The two of them then started getting into an argument. It started out verbally, but then it got physical. Most of it was scratching and hair pulling. They were even using attack spells against each other.

Flora just finished making the tea when she heard shouting from the other room. When she entered the living room she was surprised to see that Bloom and her sister were fighting each other.

"Stop it, you two!" Flora said

Flora ran over and managed to break up the fight. She was not expecting to see her sister and Bloom fight. Bloom never got into fights and Miele was very kind and rarely got into fights. She wanted to know what happened.

"What happened here?" Flora said

The two girls, who were covered in bruises, looked the other way.

"Someone tell me what happened to cause this fight to happen" Flora said in a more demanding tone

Bloom finally spoke and told her what had happened. Miele tried to deny it, but it looked like Flora was convinced. Miele wasn't able to come up with a convincing story.

"Miele, I want you to be nice to Bloom" Flora said

"But" Miele said

"End of discussion, Mele" Flora said

Miele wasn't expecting her sister to lecture her like that. She was a total pushover before she left Alfea. She could now see that Flora was a stronger person now.

"That goes for you too, Bloom" Flora said

Bloom just nodded.

For a majority of the break, Bloom and Miele would always get into fights. This time they were fighting over Flora's attention and affection. They were rivals. Flora would often be very impresses by the number of things that they would do.

Bloom painted a rose garden with Flora in it and the nature fairy was really impressed. Miele would then show her that she could grow a garden in an instant and Flora would also be impressed. Their accomplishments were all for Flora's attention.

The two of them would glare at each other with lightning clashing against each other.

Flora saw that Miele and Bloom were still not getting along. She was worried about them because she wanted them to be friends. She just didn't know what she could do for them to be friends.

Bloom was reading about a tree in a dark forest nearby. It was called the Black willow tree. The tears it cries can apparently reverse time. Maybe she could get some for Flora.

"I think that would be something that Flora would enjoy" Bloom said

The book was then snatched from her. It was Miele who took it and looked at the page that she was on.

"You really think that you'll make it there on your own?" Miele asked

"Is that a challenge?" Bloom asked

"Flora won't be impressed by a simple stream from the black willow tree" Miele said

"Fine, then I'll go take picture of the rainbow flower" Bloom said

"You really believe that you can make it there on your own?" Miele asked

"Of course, I'm a strong fairy after all" Bloom said

"Not if I get there first" Miele said

"I'll be the first one there, you'll see" Bloom said

The parents overheard what they were talking about. They didn't want them going near the rainbow flower since nature itself guards it. Of course, it would only guard it from people that want to take it. It's possible that they wouldn't be attacked since they had no intention of doing anything to it.

The two children then went into their fairy forms. They flew off into the forest to see the rainbow flower. It was actually past the black willow tree.

Flora was still in the house and she was looking for Miele and Bloom. She was worried about them. She went to her parents and asked them if they knew where they were.

"Bloom and Miele are in the rainbow forest" Alyssa said

Flora froze. The rainbow forest was possibly the most beautiful forest in all of Linphea, but it was also considered the most dangerous forest too since everything in the forest will attack anyone in the forest to ward off intruders from trying to make it to the rainbow flower.

"And you didn't try to stop them?!" Flora asked

"We thought that they wouldn't get attacked because they didn't have any intention to do anything to the flower" Rhodos said

Flora didn't have time to scold them. She transformed and flew off to the forest. She just hoped that she could make it to them before they run into any trouble.

Bloom and Miele were still racing. They would often use attack spells against each other hind each other's progress and slow them down. The rainbow flower was also planted right in front of a tree known as the tree of life.

They were even competing to see how many creatures, that are attacking them, they can take out. They then ran into a tree monster that was too strong for them to handle. The fact that they weren't trying to work together didn't make things easier either.

Flora was in the rainbow forest and fought her way through all the monsters that were trying to attack her. She was determined to save her sister and Bloom.

Flora saw that they were fighting a powerful tree monster that was too strong for them. The tree then shot a powerful beam at them. Flora got in front of them and took the hit.

"FLORA!" They shouted

The tree then used its roots and lifted up the weakened fairy.

"Miele" Bloom said

The younger nature fairy looked at her rival.

"Let's work together to save her" Bloom said

Miele looked at her and then at the monster that was holding her sister.

"Right, let's go" Miele said

The tree then attacked them with another rainbow beam attack. They flew up and dodged it.

Bloom flew to the right and fired a spell at the roots that were holding the young nature fairy.

"Burning arrow"

Bloom shot a fire beam at the roots and they broke off. Flora then started to fall to the ground.

"Ivy net"

Miele grew some ivy that took the shape of a safety net. Flora landed in the net safely.

The tree was angry now and started to attack them again. Bloom got hit by one of its roots. Miele used another ivy net spell and Bloom landed in it. Miele sighed with relief.

She then looked over and saw that the roots were now going for her. They wrapped themselves around her and started to slam her down on the ground.

"Fire shot"

Bloom sent a fast fire ball at the roots and Miele was free.

"Let's finish this thing! Together this time!" Bloom said

"You bet!" Miele said

"Burning shower"

Bloom unleashed a shower of fireballs at the tree.

"Seasonal storm"

Miele sent a green and pink wind storm at the tree. The giant tree took several steps back. The damage it was taking was too much for it to handle.

The two young fairies then combined their strength together. They created a shower of burning red roses. The tree was destroyed. The two girls were happy. They high fived each other.

"We did it!" They said cheerfully.

Flora woke up and looked around the area. She was still in the rainbow forest.

She then saw that her sister and Bloom were looking at her with relieved expressions on their faces.

"Flora, I'm glad you're okay" Bloom said

"You really made us worry, big sis" Miele said

Flora was shocked to see that they weren't fighting.

"What happened to the tree?" Flora asked

The two young girls then huffed up in confidence.

"We defeated it" Bloom said

"It was no match for us" Miele said

Flora was not expecting to hear that answer. She was also happy that they worked together to defeat their enemy.

There was then a rainbow glow. The three fairies looked forward and saw that it was the rainbow flower. The flower had every color in existence on it.

"So pretty!" Bloom said

"It sure is. This is the first time I got to see it" Miele said

"It's amazing" Flora said

Miele then saw that Bloom wasn't there anymore.

"Huh? Where'd Bloom go?" Miele asked

She then saw the redhead was in front of the flower taking pictures of it.

"I win!" Bloom said

Miele pouted and started to yell at her.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Miele shouted

"It's your own fault for being so slow" Bloom said

Miele and Bloom started to argue again. This time Flora could see that this argument was more friendly than the ones that they've been having before. Miele managed to get some pictures, but was still upset that she lost the race to the redhead.

Flora watched them argue and started to laugh. She could tell that they were already becoming good friends.


	14. Dancing at a night club

Musa took Bloom to some music stores. The fire fairy was starting to become more interested in music and wanted to learn all about it. The music fairy gladly told her that she could take her to a ton of music stores and other places where music was appreciated to help her learn more about the music and how amazing it is.

The first thing that they needed to do was to look goth.

"Usually I would the fashion designs to Stella, but since she's not here right now I'll give you the looks that you need.

"Ok, I'll leave everything to you, Musa" Bloom said

Musa gave Bloom the goth look that she believed would be appropriate for her.

Bloom was wearing a black jean jacket. She was wearing purple shirt under the jacket. On the shirt was a giant silver star and inside the center of the was an electric guitar. Her shirt also had a quote on it and it was written silver as well. It said "ROCK ON!"

Bloom was wearing a black jean mini skirt with a stylish black belt with silver gems on it. She was wearing black spats underneath her skirt.

She was wearing thigh high purple socks and was wearing thigh high black boots with some buckles.

Bloom her hair in two low pigtails that flowed down like a waterfall over her shoulders. She had two small, thin purple ribbons in her pigtails. Musa also told her to stay still. The music fairy put a purple star tattoo on both of her cheeks. Musa then casted a spell on Bloom's hair. She gave the red head some purple highlights in her hair. Bloom had purple star earrings on her ears. Since she was too young to have her ears pierced, Musa got her clip on earrings.

Musa was wearing the same outfit except that her shirt was red instead of purple and her hair had blue highlights in them. She also wasn't wearing spats. Her black jean jacket didn't have sleeves.

"Now we look like a punk group" Musa said

The younger fairy was confused.

"Punk group?" Bloom asked

"You know, we look goth" Musa said

"Goth?" Bloom asked

Musa sighed.

"I'll explain on the way" Musa said

Musa and Bloom were now headed to a dance club.

" _Flora would totally disapprove of Bloom going to a club. Well she can't do anything about it if she never finds out"_ Musa thought

It was night as well and Musa was planning on going to a night club anyway.

They were now in front of a night club.

"Do you hear the music?" Musa asked

"Yes, I do" Bloom said

"Let's go inside and enjoy the music" Musa said with a smile and a wink

Bloom eagerly nodded.

They were in the club and Bloom saw that it was like a disco party.

"It's like a disco party" Bloom said

"In a club like this, you can sing or dance to any kind of music" Musa said

"I want to feel the music, not just hear it" Bloom said

"That's the spirit! Come on! Let's get on the dance floor" Musa said

"Okay!" Bloom said

Bloom got a couple of dancing lessons from Aisha, so she didn't have to worry about looking stupid on the dance floor.

Musa and Bloom were having so much fun that they completely lost track of time. After dancing around for at least an hour, the two of them took a break.

"Are you feeling the music now?" Musa asked

"Yup! I really love music" Bloom said

Bloom then thought of something that she wanted to try.

"Oh, Musa" Bloom said

"Hmm?" Musa asked

Bloom motioned her to lean down. The music fairy leaned down and the redhead whispered something in her ear. The twin tailed fairy looked at her and smiled.

"That sounds like fun! Let's do it!" Musa said

Musa then created musical noted and base lines with her magic. It was music sheet in thin air.

Bloom giggled and jumped up and landed on one of the notes and it made a beautiful sound. Musa went next. Everyone in the club saw them and cheered them on. They then casted similar spells to follow their example.

"Wee!" Bloom said

"This is awesome! I' never would've though about trying this!" Musa said

The two of them were now dancing on the lines and would occasionally bounce on the music notes. The redhead then used a spell on her feet and she started to skate on the base lines. She then did a twirl jump.

"That was awesome Bloom!" Musa said

The spell soon faded. They landed on their feet. Musa just so happened to look at a clock nearby and saw that it was midnight.

"Yikes, we were out this late?!" Musa asked

"Aww, do we have to go?" Bloom asked

We can always come back.

Night clubs aren't always safe. There was violence and other activities, but luckily Bloom didn't see any of that tonight.

The two of them were headed back to Alfea.

"That was so much fun!" Bloom said

"You made it ten times more fun" Musa said

"I can't wait to go back" Bloom said

Musa then saw a very familiar face. It was Riven.

"Riven?" Musa asked

The specialist looked up.

"You're that fairy from Alfea, Musa, right?" Riven asked

"You remembered!" Musa said

Riven then saw the little redhead.

"Are you babysitting or something?" Riven asked

"Huh? Oh no! I was just taking her out for night of fun" Musa said

"You took her to a night club, didn't you?" Riven asked

"So, what if I did?" Musa asked

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Riven asked

Musa just glared at him. Why did Riven have to act like such a jerk all the time? Would it kill him to say something nice for once?

Bloom pouted at the insult that Riven delivered to Musa. She was not going to sit back and let him insult her.

"Hey! Don't bully my friend!" Bloom said

"Huh?" Riven asked

"You heard me! I said don't bully my friend!" Bloom said

"Bloom, it's okay, don't worry about it" Musa said

"I can say whatever I want" Riven said

"No, you can't! You could hurt someone's feelings. Now apologize to Musa!" Bloom said

"Apologize? To her?" Riven asked

"Yes! Right now!" Bloom said

"And who's gonna make me? You?! Why don't you and your friend metamorphosize into fairies and fly away from here?" Riven asked

Bloom stopped and tried to pronounce the word that Riven just said.

"Meta..Meta…Morph?!" Bloom said

Bloom's patience soon ran out. Now she was mad.

"Don't say difficult words that I can't say!" Bloom said

"It's not my fault that you're not smart" Riven said

"Riven stop!" Musa said

"Take that back, you erupting volcano head!" Bloom shouted

Musa turned away and held her hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Her shoulder were shaking so she couldn't completely contain herself.

" _E-e-erupting volcano head. I've got to remember that one!"_ Musa thought

"What did you just call me, you flame headed brat?!" Riven asked in anger

Bloom was about to charge at him but Musa grabbed her and lifted her up

"Bloom calm down!" Musa said

The argument was so heat that you can feel it just from a distance.

Bloom then smirked and used her magic to lift a flower pot up and then poured the water on him.

"Just cool down!" Bloom said

"Why you little –" Riven started

Musa knew Riven well enough that he was about to same something that no kid should hear. She rushed over towards Bloom and place her hands over the little redhead's ears. She couldn't hear what Riven was saying at all.

"Riven, don't say those things in front of her!" Musa said

"Whatever I'm out of here" Riven said

Riven started to walk away. Bloom stuck her tongue at him.

"Bleeh!" Bloom taunted

She even pulled her the skin from her eye down to make the taunt more insulting.

"Bloom don't do that" Musa said

"Fine" Bloom said

They made it back to Alfea and saw that everyone was asleep in the lobby.

"They were probably waiting for us" Musa said

The next morning Flora woke up and saw that Bloom just made her some tea.

"BLOOM!" Flora shouted

The redheaded fairy yelped in fright.

Everyone else woke up and saw that she was there.

"Where were you?" Stella asked

"We were worried about you" Aisha said

"We thought something had happened to you" Aisha said

Musa came out of her room.

"What with all the noise?" Musa asked

"Musa, where did you and Bloom go to last night?" Flora said

Musa quickly tried to think of a lie that she would buy.

"Um…well…we went to…ugh…a dance studio! Yeah that's it a dance studio!" Musa said

Even Stella could tell that she was lying.

"A dance studio?" Stella asked

"Yeah and then after that we went to get a quick bite to eat" Musa said

"You're sounding suspicious right now" Aisha said

Tecna looked at the redhead and saw that there were some markings on her cheeks. She went over to her and got a closer look.

"What are you doing, Tecna?" Flora asked

"There's something on Bloom's cheeks" Tecna said

Musa started to sweat.

" _Crap! They didn't completely come out!_ " Musa thought

Everyone else saw that the redhead had some purple stars on her cheeks.

"Are those kid tattoos?" Stella asked

"B-Bloom just wanted to look good for the studio" Musa said

"Musa, what are you talking about?" Bloom asked

" _Shut up! Bloom! Shut up Please shut up!_ " Musa thought

"How was this so called dance studio?" Aisha said

"It was more of a dance club than a dance studio" Bloom said

" _Crap! I forgot that kids are brutally honest!"_ Musa thought

"A dance club?" Tecna asked

"Yeah! It was super fun! I think Musa said that it was also called a night club" Bloom said

Everyone froze. Musa knew that she was in trouble.

"A…night…club?" Flora asked

"Yeah, I wanted to get more in tune with music and Musa decided that the best to do that was to take me night dance club" Bloom said

Everyone then glared at Musa.

"C-c-come o-o-on! Don't look at me like that" Musa said nervously

"Although" Bloom continued

Everyone turned back towards her.

"There were some strange things there. Like some people taking a drink of something out of bottle and then they would start leaning back an forth. There were also some other people who were acting crazing after taking some medication. They turned the medication into dust and put them up their nose. Oh! And then there was this one woman who was taking her clothes off and she was near a pole. I wonder if that's how everyone has fun. If it is then I want to try it" Bloom said

Flora stood up. Her bang were covering her eyes. She had a dark aura around her.

"Musa" Flora said

Musa was sweating a lot more now.

"Did you take Bloom to that kind of place late in the night?" Flora asked menacingly

"W-well, she wanted to get more in touch with music, so I couldn't really turn her down when she asked me" Musa said

Flora was past her boiling point. She doesn't get angry very much, but after the worry that she went through last night, she has the right to be mad.

Musa took that as her que to leave.

"Oh would you look at the time? I need to go! I promised that I would be a volunteer at a music store! Bye!" Musa said

Musa transformed and flew out of there. Flora transformed and flew after her.

"MUSA! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Flora shouted

Flora was even throwing some attack spells at her.

"FLORA PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Musa shouted in a panicked voice

The rest of the girls just stayed behind in the dorm room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Bloom asked in a worried tone.

Stella knelt down to talk to her.

"You didn't say anything wrong. Musa took you to a grown up club. She wasn't supposed take you there" Stella said

"Really?" Bloom said

"Yes. Listen, Bloom, whatever you saw the other people doing at the club isn't something that you should be doing, okay?" Stella asked

"Why?" Bloom asked

"I'll explain it to you when you're older" Stella said

Bloom pouted, but she just nodded.

You could hear Musa shout "SORRY"and "FORGIVE ME!" as she dodged Flora's spells.


	15. Losing her first tooth

Bloom was eating breakfast in the cafeteria with the others. She was enjoying her food when she felt a pain in her mouth. It really hurt.

"OW!" Bloom shouted

Flora looked at her and asked if she was okay.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Flora asked

"My mouth hurts" Bloom said

Bloom then started crying.

The others tried to calm her down but to no avail. They couldn't stop her crying at all.

Faragonda heard some crying in the crowd. She pinpointed who was crying and saw that it was her granddaughter. She went over and asked what happened.

"Girls, why is Bloom crying?" Faragonda asked

"We don't know, the only thing she said was that her mouth hurts" Musa said

Faragonda wished there was more detail than that. So she went to her granddaughter and tried to calm her down.

"Bloom, where does it hurt?" Faragonda asked

Bloom then pointed at the location where she was in pain.

"Open your mouth, please" Faragonda said

The redhead opened her mouth and Faragonda looked inside. Everything looked normal. She then touched the area and felt that one of her teeth were loose.

"OW!" Bloom said

Faragonda pulled back and it looked like she was about to cry again.

"Is everything all right, Headmistress Faragonda?" Stella asked

"Don't worry, girls. She just has a loose tooth" Faragonda said

"A loose tooth? Yikes, I know hated that when I was a kid. That hurts" Musa said

"Me too. You have to wait until it's loose enough to pull out and then you have to take care of the bleeding right away" Tecna said

"WHAT?!" Bloom asked in shock

"TECNA!" The others said

Bloom then started to cry again.

"There's nothing to worry about Bloom. You'll be fine" Faragonda said

"I will? How do you know?" Bloom asked

"I went through the same thing and I turned out to be okay" Faragonda said

"Don't most kids lose their teeth around the age of six?" Tecna asked

"Bloom must be a rare case then" Aisha said

"We just need to wait until it gets more loose and then it can be pulled out" Faragonda said

"Does that mean I won't be able to eat?" Bloom asked with worry

Faragonda chuckled and pat her on the head.

"No, darling, you can still eat just don't chew it on the side where the tooth is loose or it will hurt even more" Faragonda said

"Does that mean that my tooth will be lost forever?" Bloom asked

"No, sweetie, a new one will grow in it's place" Flora said

The fire fairy nodded and tried to resume eating. The other students were annoyed by the fact that all the ruckus was caused by a loose tooth. It was Bloom's very first loose tooth so she didn't what was happening to her until it was explained to her.

For the last couple of days, the redhead had tried not to think about her tooth but she couldn't help it. She kept playing with it and she couldn't stop. It was an addiction. The more she played with it, the more loose it became. It felt like it was ready to com out any minute now.

She wondered what she was going to do with her old one. Maybe she could keep it in a safe place as a childhood memory.

Meanwhile Musa was complaining about her harsh punishment.

"Geez, detention for a month. This blows" Musa said

"You were lucky that you weren't expelled" Tecna said

"I know, but still" Musa said

"You took Bloom, an eight-year-old, to an adult club, what did you think was going to happen?" Tecna asked

"I was hoping that I wouldn't get caught" Musa said

"And you forgot that kids are honest" Tecna said

"You got me there" Musa said

"You should be relieved that Flora isn't mad at you anymore" Tecna said

"True" Musa said

Musa still shivered at the thought of seeing an angry Flora. It was always the gentle ones that are the scariest when they get angry. Musa remembered coming back to the dorm with big bruises from Flora's attacks.

"I'll take detention over facing an angry Flora any day" Musa said

Bloom then came in.

"I think my tooth is ready to come out" Bloom said

"Really?" Musa asked

"Yeah, it feels like it's about to come out any minute now" Bloom said

"Maybe I can pull it out for you" Musa said

"Yes please" Bloom said

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if she starts crying and Flora's gets the wrong idea?" Tecna said

Musa froze for a moment.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that she won't misunderstand something like this" Musa said

Tecna just shrugged her shoulders and left the room. The music fairy then got some tissues and told the redhead to sit on her bed.

"Sit on the bed and we'll see if we can pull it out" Musa said

Bloom hesitated for moment.

"It only hurts for a second or two. After the tooth is pulled out you won't be in pain anymore" Musa said

The fire fairy nodded and sat on the bed and prepared for the worst.

"Open your mouth please" Musa said

Bloom opened her mouth and Musa felt around the loose tooth. She found and then started to pull. The red started moan painfully. Musa managed to get it loose even more and with one final tug she managed to yank it out.

The redhead felt the pain and started crying.

"It's out!" Musa said

Flora then came in when she heard crying. She froze at the scene she saw. She saw Musa with a bloody tissue and a crying Bloom.

"Musa, what did you do?" Flora asked

Musa took a step back in fear. Flora was using the same menacing voice that she used the other day.

"I-I-I was pulling out Bloom's tooth" Musa said

"Then why is she crying?" Flora asked

"Um…because she can't handle the pain?" Musa guessed

Bloom stopped crying and realized that it didn't hurt anymore.

"Musa, I want to see my tooth" Bloom said

The music fairy sighed with relief that redhead saved her from her doom. She gave her the tissue and saw the tooth. She giggled at the tooth.

"It's so small" Bloom giggled

"Of course it is, that's your baby tooth" Flora said

"I want to put this in a baggie" Bloom said

The redhead left.

"I'm sorry, Musa, I get overprotective" Musa said

"It's fine don't worry about it" Musa said

The next day Bloom fell and scraped her knee and started crying. Flora was there to treat it.

One night the redhead accidently peed her bed and started crying. Flora reassured her that it was only an accident.

Bloom was just doing normal kid stuff and the girls were there to watch over her. they just hoped nothing bad would happen to her. She was like a little sister to them and they wanted to protect her,


	16. A magic virus

Bloom was waking up and the first thing she felt was intense pain. She grunting in pain and it was so intense that she couldn't suppress her cry of pain.

Flora was sleeping when she heard a cry of pain. She woke up and looked over to where the whimpers were coming from. To her dismay, it was coming from Bloom. She ran over towards her.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Flora said

"It hurts!" Bloom said

The other girls entered the room and saw a worried Flora looking over a sick looking Bloom.

"Flora, what's going on? What's wrong with Bloom?" Stella asked

"I don't know. I was sleeping when her cries woke up" Flora said

The other girls also heard the cry and that's what woke them up.

Flora put her hand on the young fairy's forehead, but the last thing she was expecting was to be thrown back but a strong force.

Aisha ran over towards her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Aisha said

"Never mind about me, I'm worried about Bloom" Flora said

"Then that means you're okay" Aisha said

Stella tried to touch the young redhead, but she yanked her hand back after she felt an intense shock on her hand.

"Something's wrong with her" Musa said

Tecna decided to scan her and see what the problem was. When she saw the results she was shocked.

"Her magic is a lot higher than usual. It's just like the time when she went into a rage" Tecna said

"What are we going to do?" Musa asked

"We need to go to headmistress Faragonda. She must know something about this" Stella said

"She's right let's go" Aisha said

"Stella, Flora and Tecna should stay behind to watch over her. Aisha and I will go get Ms. Faragonda" Musa said

Faragonda was in her office preparing for the day when Aisha and Musa barged into her office with troubled looks on their faces.

"Girls, what's wrong?" Faragonda asked

"It's Bloom, Ms. Faragonda" Aisha said

Faragonda looked at them with a worried look.

"What about Bloom? Is she okay?" Faragonda asked

"She has some illness or something and we don't know how to treat it" Musa said

Faragonda's heart stopped for a moment. Her beloved granddaughter was sick?

She managed to keep up her calm composure.

"One of you go and get Nurse Ofelia" Faragonda said

Aisha volunteered to go and get the nurse.

"Back in the room, it looked like Bloom was getting worse. Some of her magic was leaking out of her body.

Faragonda arrived in the room and saw that her granddaughter was bedridden. She saw the amount of pain that she appeared to be in.

The headmistress went closer towards her. She saw that there was magic leaking out of her body. She was familiar with this and she was heartbroken that her granddaughter has it.

"What's wrong with her?" Flora asked

"Bloom has a very rare magic virus. Its known as the magic overload virus" Faragonda said

"Magic overload? What's that?" Stella asked

"It's when a magical being possesses more magic than their body can handle. Bloom is suffering from those symptoms. You can see the magic leaking out of her body" Faragonda said

"So, it was magic that pushed us back when we tried to touch her" Flora said

The nurse arrived and looked over her. She confirmed that it was indeed a magic overload virus.

"We need to give her treatment right away" Ofelia said

"How bad is this virus?" Aisha asked

"It's rare because magical beings with extraordinary magic are vulnerable to this virus" Faragonda said

Flora then thought back to all of the strange things that had happened so far. Bloom's powers were different from regular fairies. It would only make sense that she could catch such a virus.

"How can it be treated?" Tecna asked

"We have to drain the extra magic out of her before its too late" Ofelia said

"Before its too late? What do you mean by that?" Musa asked

"Usually magic overload occurs when a magical creature is in tune with their magic at certain age. It mostly occurs when they're either a teenager or a young adult" Faragonda said

"But Bloom's only eight" Stella said

"Exactly, and since the virus is more dangerous for her since she's so young. It could be fatal for her" Faragonda said

The girls realized that Bloom's life was on the line and she was fighting battle against something that was rare.

"Hold on, you said that magic was leaking out of her body. If that's true then she should be okay right?" Tecna asked

Ofelia shook her head.

"Magic might be leaking out but more magic is building up in its place" Ofelia said

"Leave this to us, girls" Faragonda said

"Please, there has to be something that we can do to help" Musa said

"I'm afraid that there's nothing more that you girls can do" Faragonda said

Bloom then started to scream in pain. She released a large amount of magic that pushed everyone back.

Bloom then changed into her winx.

"Bloom! Stop!" Faragonda said

The young redhead was in too much pain to listen to her. The only thing that she wanted to do was to make the pain go away.

She started to attack everything in the area. everyone would either dodge or put up a barrier. One of her attacks broke the window. She then flew out of the window.

"Bloom, come back!" Flora said

"We need to go after her" Musa said

"Girls, try to bring her back. We'll prepare the treatment" Faragonda said

The winx transformed and flew after her.

They were flying around looking for her.

"Geez, where did she go?" Stella asked

They then saw a huge eruption of flames in a nearby rocky area.

"I'm guessing she went over there" Musa said

They went towards the flames and saw that it was Bloom. She was attacking everything in the area. It was just like when she goes into a rage but this time it was much worse.

"Bloom!" Stella said

The young redhead then fell on her stomach. Her body was sparking with magic.

"Bloom!" Flora said

The fairy of nature was running towards her. The fire fairy looked up and saw that something was running towards her. She was unable to see that it was Flora.

She growled and hurled a speeding fireball at her caretaker. Flora got knocked onto her back.

Aisha went over to her friend and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Aisha asked

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. That is nothing compared to the amount of pain that Bloom is in" Flora said

The fire fairy kept attacking and the fairies had to dodge them. She was making it almost impossible for them to get close.

Bloom then got up and gripped her head.

"It hurts! Make it stop!" Bloom shouted

"Bloom, listen we can help you! Just let us near you and we can get you help!" Tecna said

The redhead looked up and her vision cleared and saw that her friends were there in front of her.

"Girls?" Bloom asked

They nodded. The redhead gave them a painful smile and started to walk towards them. The winx waited for her to get closer.

While Bloom was moving, her magic spiked again. The pain was unbearable. She ended up flying away. The winx didn't hesitate to chase her.

Bloom's unstable flying made her crash on the ground. She attacked them with more flames. They managed to dodge all of her attacks. They tried to make her come to her senses like they did earlier.

"Bloom, please listen to our voices" Stella said

Bloom didn't listen. She got up and attacked them again. She surrounded her arms with fire and slammed them down on the ground. The ground exploded like a volcano. They tried to fly away but the spell was faster than them. they all got hit by the spell and got knocked down to the ground.

Musa was the first one to recover. Her wings were damaged and she didn't think that she would be flying for a while. She looked at the others and saw that their wings were mostly undamaged. She guessed that she took the worst of it. She looked back over and saw that the red head was flying but she kept crashing into parts of the mountain. She ended doing some damage to her wings.

The young redhead crashed again but she stood up and gripped her head in pain. She stepping backwards. She was not aware of the huge cliff that was behind her. Musa gasped as the redhead lost her footing when a chunk of rock broke under her. she was falling.

The music fairy dashed forward and jumped off of the cliff without hesitation. The others saw this and gasped. Musa managed to catch up to her and grabbed onto her. She managed to grab onto a branch that growing on the side of the mountain.

"Musa!" Tecna said

"I'm okay" Musa said

"Stay right there, we'll be right there!" Stella said

"It not like I can go anywhere else. I can't even fly because of my damaged wings" Musa said

The other fairies flew down and went close to help them. But they were forced fly away when Bloom became aggressive again. she started to fire off more spells.

"Bloom, please calm down!" Musa said

The fire fairy tried wiggle her way out of Musa's grasp but the fairy music kept a firm grip on her.

"Bloom please snap out of it! We can't help you if you're like this!" Musa said

The redheaded fairy responded by biting her arm. Musa grunted in pain but she tried to remain strong.

"Bloom, don't you remember all of the good time that we had with each other? You have to remember!" Musa said

The redhead then started to remember the good times that she had with the girls. Her time with them at the beach, her time with them when they were doing the nature assignment.

The rest of the winx noticed that she was getting less aggressive.

"That's it Bloom! Keep it up!" Musa said

The redhead then calmed down as much as she could. She was still in pain but she managed to calm down enough that she was able to see her surrounding with her normal vision.

She noticed that she was being held by Musa.

"Musa?" Bloom asked weakly

"Yes, Bloom, its me" Musa said

"Musa managed to calm her down" Aisha said

"Let's hurry and help them before Bloom goes out of control again" Tecna said

They managed to fly them up to safety.

Musa kept her grip on the redhead.

"Bloom are you okay?" Musa asked

The eight year old looked at Musa's arm and saw that it was bleeding. She tried to rub it to make it better.

"Sorry, Musa, sorry girls" Bloom said

"Don't worry, we know you didn't mean to hurt us" Musa said

"Let's get back to Alfea and get you that treatment" Floras said

They managed to make it back to Alfea in one peace. Tecna was helping Musa fly since she couldn't fly with her damaged wings.

They saw that the treatment was ready. They had a machine set up. It was designed to suck out magic. They plugged her in up to the machine. They restrained her so just in case she went out of control. They turned it on and the machine started to suck the extra magic that was in her body. Bloom was starting to feel the pain again but she tried to not lose control of herself. She was tired of not being in control of herself.

The machine started to overload and it malfunctioned.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Stella asked

"I don't think so" Tecna said

"Bloom has more magic than the machine can handle. There was too much magic and the machine overloaded and broke" Ofelia said

Everyone looked at Bloom and saw that she was still in pain.

"We didn't absorb enough of it" Faragonda said

Faragonda really hated seeing her precious granddaughter in pain, but there was nothing she could do to make it less painful at the moment.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Stella asked

"I'll use a magic absorption spell. It should work" Faragonda said

The headmistress casted the spell and the extra magic started to come out of her body. Bloom was still in pain but it started to become less painful.

Faragonda stopped the spell and looked to see if she was successful in getting rid of the extra access magic.

Her granddaughter was now relaxed and it didn't look like she was in pain anymore.

"I think I did it" Faragonda said

"Nice going" Stella said

"Ofelia, please tell the staff that I'll be staying with my granddaughter for the rest of the day. I will resume my schedule as soon as Bloom is healthy again" Faragonda said

"Right away, headmistress" Ofelia said

Ofelia suggested that Bloom should stay in the office overnight. Faragonda prepared a bed for herself. She wanted to be by her side. She was worried about her.

The next morning, the young redhead woke up and looked around the room. She saw that she was in the nurse's office. She remembered that she felt sick and that were giving her treatment.

Bloom then looked and was surprised to see that Faragonda was sleeping in the bed right next to hers. She was worried that her grandmother got hurt because of her. She got off of the bed and tiptoed over to her grandmother. She looked at her and she was relieved to see that she wasn't hurt.

The young fairy then went to the edge of the bed and climbed on it. She then crawled up the bed towards her.

Faragonda felt some movement on her bed and woke up. She some weight on top of her. She looked over to see what was on her. To her relief she saw that it was her granddaughter that was on her.

"Bloom" Faragonda said

"Good morning, grandma" Bloom said

Bloom was giving her the usual bubbly smile that she always loved to see.

Faragonda sat up and embraced her Bloom. The redhead hugged her back. The young eight year old then something wet falling on her. She looked up and saw that her grandma was crying.

"Grandma? What's wrong?" Bloom asked

"Oh Bloom, I was so worried that the virus was take your life" Faragonda said

The young fairy looked at her with a sad look.

"You mean everything to me. I love you Bloom" Faragonda said

"I love you too, grandma" Bloom said

Bloom then apologized for her actions.

"I'm sorry" Bloom said

The headmistress looked at her with a look of confusion on her face.

"Sorry for what?" Faragonda asked

"I'm sorry for attacking you and the others. I even did some damage to the dorm" Bloom said

"Bloom, you were in pain and the only thing that you were trying to do was to make the pain go away" Faragonda said

Faragonda watched as Ofelia examined her and she said that the young fairy was healthy again.


	17. Moving to Solaria

Faragonda was in her office but she had a frown on her face. She has been thinking about her granddaughter and the events that have been happening around her lately. The strange fire power that she unleashed on the gargoyle the other night was the thing that troubled her the most. The headmistress started to mumble to herself.

"That power, her abilities, she couldn't possibly have that power, could she?" Faragonda asked herself

Tecna told the headmistress that her granddaughter had an unusual ability to see the aura of living things. An ability like that was extremely rare and her granddaughter was one of the few people in the magic dimension that has it. Not to mention the fact that the Trix were after her as well.

Faragonda knew that the witches were after her granddaughter for her power. It was her responsibility as her grandmother to protect her. The first thing she would need to figure out is how to keep her safe. She could keep her isolated, but Bloom would hate that. She could move her to another location but she didn't know where she would move her to and she would need her to be looked after by someone she knows she can trust to keep her safe.

Flora has been doing an excellent job on taking care of her but the fairy of nature was a student here so she can't have look after her all the time. Bloom did go to Flora's home planet during a fall break, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't keep her completely safe.

"Where should she go? Alfea isn't safe for her anymore" Faragonda said

The headmistress decided to go for a walk around the courtyard to clear her head. She was in the courtyard and saw Stella and Bloom there, curious on what they were doing she approached them and made sure they didn't see her.

Stella and Bloom were in their fairy forms. The sun princess was teaching the redhead on how to make her spells stronger.

"Now Bloom watch me" Stella said

Bloom nodded. Stella created a ball of light and focused her power and the ball of light doubled in size.

"Whoa!" Bloom said

"Now you try" Stella said

Bloom tried to copy what Stella did but her fireball blew up in her face

Stella saw the redhead pout and let out a growl in frustration.

"This is too hard!" Bloom said

"Bloom you need to concentrate" Stella said

"That's what I've been doing!" Bloom said

"Clear your mind and focus your magic on the ball in your hands" Stella said

The redheaded fairy tried again, and she actually managed to do it this time.

"I did it!" Bloom said

"I knew you could do it!" Stella said

The sun fairy picked her up and nuzzled her like a mother does to her child.

Faragonda watched and smiled. She then remembered that Stella was the princess of Solaria. Maybe her granddaughter would be safe at her palace. The trix would never think of searching for her there. She approached them.

Hello girls" Faragonda said

The two of them turned around and saw the headmistress.

"Hey Miss Faragonda" Stella said

"Hi, Grandma, I just did something amazing" Blooms said

"I saw that, I was watching" Faragonda said

"You were?" Bloom asked

"Yes, I'm proud of you" Faragonda said

"Do you ever think I'll be as strong as you someday?" Bloom asked in excitement

Faragonda chuckled and pat her granddaughter on the head.

"There's no doubt that you'll be strong like me someday. Keep up the good work, Bloom" Faragonda said

The redhead jumped in excitement.

"Why don't you go find Flora and show her what you did?" Faragonda suggested

The redhead nodded and flew off.

Stella was smiling too. She was happy to have Bloom in her life.

"Stella, please come to my office, I need to talk to you about something" Faragonda said

"I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Stella asked

"Of course not, just follow me" Faragonda said

Stella followed the headmistress back to her office.

"What do you want to talk about Headmistress?" Stella said

"Stella, you are aware the trix are after my granddaughter, right?" Faragonda asked

The sun fairy nodded. Those witches were originally after her because of her ring but they no longer wanted it for some reason.

"They've managed to break into Alfea several times. I fear that my granddaughter is no longer safe here" Faragonda said

Stella wanted to object but she didn't. She knew the headmistress was right.

"So, I'm currently trying to find a place where she would be safe" Faragonda said

"Well I'm glad you're trying to keep her safe but why tell me this?" Stella asked

"Stella, do you think Stella would be safe on your home planet?" Faragonda asked

The sun fairy was taken aback by this question.

"Well, she would be safe but why?" Stella asked

"I was thinking about having her move there, with your permission of course" Faragonda said

"What about Aisha? She's a princess too" Stella said

"Aisha was going to be my back up plan in case you couldn't you couldn't take her in" Faragonda said

Stella though for a moment. Her father, King Radius, surely wouldn't mind if the young redhead moved in the palace and the Trix would never think about looking for her there.

"I would be happy to have her moved there, Headmistress" Stella said

Faragonda smiled at this.

"Thank you, Stella, I'm sorry to bring this upon you" Faragonda said

"Don't be, Bloom is like family to me. She's like a little sister to me and I want to protect her just as much as you do" Stella said

"Thank you, Stella. Hopefully she'll be back here as soon as the Trix are dealt with" Faragonda said

Bloom was told that she would be leaving Alfea temporarily. She was sad and defiant at first but then Stella told her that she would be moving into her palace on Solaria. That got the redheaded fairy excited.

Stella was escorting Bloom to her palace. The redhead was looking out of the bus window and saw that everything was so shiny beautiful.

Stella had already informed her dad about this and he was happy to have Bloom sheltered there.

The two fairies stepped off the bus and Stella welcomed her to her realm.

"Welcome to Solaria, Bloom" Stella said

Bloom looked around and saw how pretty it was.

"Your planet is so pretty Stella, it's more beautiful than Linphea" Bloom said

Stella giggled at this.

"Just wait until you see the palace" Stella said

Bloom looked at the palace when they got there and saw how big it was.

"That's your home Stella?" Bloom asked

"You bet it is" Stella said

"It's so big and pretty" Bloom said

"Just wait until you see the inside" Stella said

"Stella" A voice called out

Stella turned to see that it was father, King Radius. The sun fairy ran up to her father and hugged him

"Hi, Daddy" Stella said

"How is my sunshine doing?" Radius asked

Stella blushed at being called sunshine. It was even worse that he was doing this front of Bloom.

"Daddy! I told you not to call me that" Stella said

The king chuckled at his daughter's reaction. He looked down and saw Bloom. He smiled at her.

"You must be Bloom" Radius said

Bloom tried hide herself behind Stella's leg. Seeing the king himself made her really nervous.

The king chuckled.

"A shy one, I see" Radius said

"Don't worry she'll warm up to you in no time" Stella said

Stella moved Bloom in front of her.

"Bloom, this is my father, Radius, he's also the king of Solaria" Stella said

"It is very nice to meet you, Bloom" King Radius said

"Um…um" Bloom stuttered

Bloom stuttered and ended up spouting names for the King of Solaria.

"Nice to meet you, Lord Radius…wait no! Um…You're highness! Your majesty, Emperor, Master! Um…King!" Bloom stuttered

Stella rubbed her shoulder to calm her down.

"Bloom take a deep breath and relax" Stella said

The fire fairy took some deep breaths and calmed down.

"Bloom, you can just call me King Radius if you want" Radius said

"A…are you sure?" Bloom said

"Of course, you're like family to my daughter and I will treat you like a family member too" Radius said

"Thank you, you're maj…I mean King Radius" Bloom said

Bloom saw the inside of the palace and thought it was extremely beautiful like the outside. She couldn't believe that this was going to be her home until who knows how long. She only hoped that everything would go back to normal as soon as those mean witches were dealt with.


End file.
